Make Believe
by kepc
Summary: A twist on the episode " Make Believe" The murder mystery...
1. Chapter 1

"**Make Believe"**

_**Just for a moment make believe the murder mystery goes along as planned but Stevie plays the part of the actress and Alex is the soldier. Rob and Alex arm wrestle as the original script directs.**_

Jodi reads from the script "The chauffer and the soldier arm wrestle for the affection of the actress.'

Alex quips" Surely you don't want to fight over a mere flapper."

Stevie flicks him and says " Watch it!"

Alex laughs.

Rob replies "Let's do it."

They begin and everyone cheers them on.

Rob is strong and focused but Alex doesn't like the idea of losing so he gives everything he can. Both men focus as their friends cheer them on. Time ticks by and victory belongs to Alex, grinning he takes their applause.

As the friends all laugh and joke Kate reads from the script "The actress rewards the soldier with a kiss."

Stevie exclaims "What! Let me see that!"

Alex quips "Hey I like this game! It's like spin the bottle when I was a kid. Come on Stevie."

Everyone is laughing when Stevie grins and says "Alright but keep your hands where I can see them!"

He laughs and holds his hands in the air.

She walks up to him and rests one hand on his chest to balance and standing on tip toes reaches up and is about to kiss him when he grins at her.

She giggles and says "Stop it Alex."

"Righto." He says looking serious.

Again she reaches up and he leans down and she kisses him very softly for a few seconds.

Everyone cheers and laughs.

They part but remain looking at each other.

She smiles.

He drops his hands from above his head and takes her face into his hands and he stands looking at her.

She doesn't move.

The group are silent.

He smiles at her and leans and kisses her, it's full of tenderness and longing.

As he releases her he steps back and she does too.

Suddenly they're both aware of the silence.

Stevie clears her throat and quips "I thought I told you to keep your hands to yourself."

He laughs and says "It must be dinner time I'm starving."

...

The group all start chatting and laughing as they move indoors for dinner.

As Stevie's about to walk inside Jodi grabs her by the arm and pulls her back and says "What was that all about?"

Stevie grins and replies "I have no idea."

...

Inside Dave nudges Alex and quietly asks "Did you get a bit carried away big fella?"

Alex looks at his friend and responds "That was weird Dave. I just forgot where we were or that any of you were here."

Dave grins and says "Whatever it was you both looked like you were enjoying yourselves."

Alex looks puzzled and replies "We're just mates Dave."

"I think you might be more than that! " Dave offers.

Kate walks over and hands both of them a plate and says "Come on help yourselves or it will all get cold."

Dave moves off .

Alex stands watching as Stevie enters the room.

He notices his heart has changed rhythm.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner is eaten and some wine is consumed before they return to their murder mystery.

As the play unfolds Moira, Jodie and Nona are standing together and Nona speaks "These two they are very much in love no!"

Jodie glances to where Mrs Manfredi is looking expecting Nona to be watching Dave and Kate and is surprised to see Alex and Stevie standing chatting to each other.

Jodie grins and replies "No they're just best friends Mrs Manfredi."

Nona grins and says "No they are in love. Watch them and learn Jodie. Read the body language they are more than friends."

Again Jodie offers "No they're just friends nothing more."

"I am an old woman Jodie but I know love when I see it and they are very much in love with each other. Maybe they do not admit yet but they are."

Nona smiles before she moves away.

...

"Kate how am I doing?' Dave asks.

"Could you tone it down a little please Dave?" Kate asks.

"But you want Nona to believe us don't you?" He asks.

"Dave I'm a fairly shy sort of girl around men." She begins.

"Except teachers." He grins.

"Jodie told you didn't she?" Kate says blushing.

He smiles at her and whispers "So I don't think you're as shy as you make out."

She inhales deeply and responds "Dave I really like you but when you kiss me I'm a little bit confused."

"What do you mean Kate?"He asks.

"Well you don't kiss like you're pretending." She offers.

He moves towards her and places his arms around her and whispers "That's because I'm not pretending."

...

Nearby Stevie and Alex are chatting and Stevie flicks Alex and says "Gee Dave is really enjoying his role isn't he?"

Alex glances over at them and says "Dave likes Kate has for a long time."

Stevie looks at him and says "You're kidding right?"

"Nah he reckons they've got heaps in common and he thinks she's very cute especially when she's under pressure. " Alex answers.

"Well why doesn't he tell her that?"Stevie growls.

"What are you so cross about?' Alex snips.

Stevie shakes her head and says "Kate has turned herself inside out for months over him! And you know he likes her but he hasn't bothered to tell her that just pisses me off Alex!"

"Settle Stevie not everyone can find the right words." Alex growls back at her.

"Oh that's just crap Alex, an excuse used by blokes when they are just being gutless." She storms off.

...

"Are you alright Stevie?' Jodie asks.

"Bloody Alex just told me Dave likes Kate and apparently he has for months!" Stevie says angrily.

Jodie is astonished and says "What?"

Stevie looks at her and says "Why would you not say something if you cared about someone?"

Jodie thinks of what Mrs Manfredi said and decides to dig.

"So if you really liked someone more than just a friend you'd tell them?" Jodie asks.

Stevie looks at her friend and frowning said "Of course I would! Wouldn't you?'

Jodie pushes. "You and Alex are great mates right?"

Stevie looks puzzled and says "Yes you know we are Jodes."

Jodie looks at Stevie and asks point blank "Are you in love with him Stevie?'

Stevie blushes.

Jodie grins not needing a reply she moves off.

...

"So are you enjoying yourself Alex?" Jodie asks.

"Yeah I'm having a great time Jodes. A great meal and a few beers." He replies.

"Got to kiss your best friend!" Jodie slides into the conversation.

He grins "Yeah that was nice."

"Nice?' Jodie questions looking at him.

He looks uncomfortable.

"How long have you been in love with her Alex?' Jodie asks smiling at him.

"What makes you think that?" He asks

"I saw the kiss Alex that wasn't a best friend kiss." Jodie replies and walks off.

...


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Alex pulls into Drover's Run hoping to catch Stevie before she heads out to bring in the mob she was telling him about last night.

"Hi Alex!" Kate calls.

"Hi Kate how'd it go with your grandmother last night after she found out you'd been lying to her?" He asks.

"It wasn't good Alex she was so upset with me for decieving her about Dave , Drover's the CFS but Jodie stood up for me and at least Nona and I are on speaking terms this morning." Kate muses.

"So you don't have to kiss Dave anymore Kate?' Alex teases.

Kate grins and says "Oh no we're going to keep doing that Alex!"

"Right." Alex says grinning.

From behind them Stevie voice quips "So are you going to do any work today Kate or just stand around talking?"

Kate whispers "Obviously I'm not the boss anymore!"

Alex roars laughing.

...

"What are you doing here so early in the morning Alex?" Stevie asks.

"I thought I'd come over and see my favourite girl." He quips.

Stevie feels her face heat up and she knows she's blushed.

"Stevie you're face is all red." Alex teases.

"Shut up Alex what do you want?" She growls embarrassed by her own reaction.

"Ease up Stevie I'm just having a bit of fun!" He growls.

"I've got work to do Alex can you have fun in your own time not mine!" She snipes.

"Fine!" He sneers and walks off.

"Alex I'm sorry!" She calls after him.

He turns and says "Are we still on for the pool comp tonight?"

Smiling she answers "Sounds good."

Walking back to her he asks "Would you like to have dinner with me first Stevie?'

Grinning she jokes "What like a dinner date Alex?'

He smiles and says "Yeah a date."

Her heart is beating wildly in her chest and she's unsure how to clarify what he's asking.

"Alex I know I might sound stupid but are we talking about mates having dinner together or something else." She asks hesitantly.

He smiles at her and replies "Something else Stevie."

Before she can reply he takes hold of her shirt and pulls her into his kiss.

She is stunned but thrilled and enjoys the softness of his lips.

He turns and walks over to his Ute and as he drives past he calls "I'll pick you up at five thirty!"

Speechless she waves and then he's gone.

Touching her fingertips to her mouth she can still feel him and she smiles.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Kate is grinning to herself as she walks up to the sheds.

"You look happy this morning Squirt." Jodi says smiling at her friend.

Kate laughs and replies "I think I'm going to have a good day Stretch!"

Jodi laughs and pries "That wouldn't have something to do with a certain Vet being on Drover's today to inoculate the ewes would it?"

Kate tries hard not to smile and replies " It could be."

" Right are you two going to move today or stand around gossiping." Stevie questions.

Both girls turn around and Jodie replies " We were waiting for you and Turbo actually. Where have you been ?'

Kate whispers " Talking to Alex.'

Jodie grins and asks " Alex was over early this morning Stevie! Any reason for that?"

Stevie bites her lip and says " No not really just making sure we're still on for the pool comp. Come on let's get organized."

Jodie and Kate know that's the end of that conversation but Jodie decides she'll bring it up again later.

...

Alex is smiling to himself as he pulls into Killarney .

Harry is standing with his hands on his hips " Where is the bloody hell have you been? Brewer's already here and I had to get Nat to help him with King Harold you know I don't like him around my bull."

Alex feels annoyed instantly " Well if you don't want Nat near him why didn't you help Dave?'

Harry scowls " Don't question me Alex, you were supposed to be here. Where have you been that was more important than you're work here?'

Alex knows his reply will bring anger from Harry and he gladly replies " I was over at Drover's asking Stevie out!"

Alex watches as anger boils up inside Harry reaching his eyes and then flows like lava from a volcano out of his mouth. " You risked my prized bulls welfare over her. A date Alex ! Stevie Hall is not the sort of woman you date. "

Alex fires " My private life is none of your business Harry and don't you dare speak about her like that.'

"You're running Killarney Alex, so how you behave in public is my business and trotting her around in public won't do Killarney any good. " Harry says scornfully.

" Back off Harry it's not open for discussion." Alex yells and walks away fuming.

As he nears the bull pen he stops grabs his phone and rings.

...

" Turbo away to me, lie down, come ,come here , walk up, easy , walk up, that'll do." Stevie calls to the dog.

Kate sighs " It's so much easier when he's working well ."

Jodie replies " Sure is."

Quickly the girls dismount and return the horses to the yards brush them down, water and feed them.

" Time for a cuppa!" Jodie states and they all walk towards the house.

...

Morning tea over the girls move back out to the pens and wait for Dave .

They busy themselves with running repairs and have everything ready to go when he finally arrives.

" Morning Ladies ." Dave calls as he pulls up.

" Morning." They all reply.

" You're a bit late Dave !" Stevie states.

Dave grins and replies " Well the big fella was otherwise occupied this morning and Nat had to help me and the poor little bugger had Harry shouting orders at him constantly which didn't help."

"Alex was here this morning." Jodie offers.

Dave grins at Stevie and replies " Yes I heard that."

Stevie frowns and says " Come on we're already behind and I want to finish early if possible."

Kate and Jodie look at her surprised by the early finish statement.

Jodie offers " Since when do you want to finish early Stevie?'

Stevie keeps looking at the ground and replies " I've got the pool comp tonight and I hate rushing."

" Right!" Jodie quips .

Before she can ask any more questions Stevie moves off.

...

The morning rolls away quickly and they are half way through by lunchtime.

" Come on I'm starving Stevie can we stop now?" Jodie moans.

Stevie looks at her watch and says " Ok but only half an hour today."

They move towards the house with Jodie moaning about the short lunch break.

" Car coming ." Kate offers.

Dave and the three women stand waiting .

The courier exits the car with the flowers and says " Delivery for Stevie Hall."

Jodie nudges Kate and they both grin as Stevie asks " Flowers for me are you sure you've got the right name?"

The courier hands her the card and in small neat print it reads.

_**To My favourite girl,**_

_**Can't wait to see you tonight. **_

_**Alex**_

She stands smiling touching her hand to her lips.

Jodie reads over her shoulder.

" Stevie what's going on? Flowers from Alex!" Jodie queries grinning.

Stevie looks annoyed and quips " Didn't Meg teach you it's rude to read over peoples shoulders?"

Kate laughs and says " Come on Stevie what's going on!"

Dave winks at her and she can't hold her smile when she says " I'm having dinner with him tonight!"

Jodie is in raptures and exclaims " What a date?"

Stevie smiles and nods.

Kate and Jodie hug her and Jodie quips " Let's skip lunch so we can finish extra early and get you ready!"

...

Alex has finished for the day and has come inside showered , shaved and is about to walk out the door to go and pick Stevie up when the phone rings.

"Hello Alex Ryan . Hey Nick! You're up early. Really that sounds like fun. How's Tess? Terrific. Yeah it's all good. He's the same grumpy old bastard that we know and love, and still butting into my private life."

Alex grins as he listens and then responds." Yeah he doesn't like my choice in women." Again he laughs.

" No you know this one. Yeah, Stevie. No I'm serious an actual date, yep I've even sent her flowers! Yes but listen mate I have to keep moving or I'll be late picking her up and that's not a good way to start."

He smiles broadly and says . " Hi Tess! Thanks I think so too. Yes I am very nervous . Right ok really oh that's great news. Tess I'd love to keep chatting but I don't want to be late. "

He laughs loudly and says " Don't worry I plan on giving her lots of those. Right I'll go and get him."

Alex puts the phone down and walks into the lounge room and says to Harry" Nick's on the phone for you. "

Harry looks at him and says " Where are you going?'

" Out and I won't be home till late ."Alex replies as he walks out the door.

...

On Drover's the girls have worked extra hard so they could finish early Kate and Jodie are so excited for Stevie and she's allowed herself to be swept up in their joy.

Jodie has chosen a beautiful black floral dress , tied at the neck but split low at the front but very tasteful and Stevie has opted for her favourite pair of boots.

Her hair and makeup is very natural and she is wearing her favourite perfume.

Kate gushes "Wow you have the best figure you should show that off more often, you look sensational."

Stevie looks at them both and says " I think I'm overdone. I'm playing pool after dinner remember."

Jodie scolds " I let you get away with boots Stevie you are not wearing jeans on your first date!"

Stevie glares at her and Jodie barks in a humorous way. " You can boss me around in the paddocks but when it comes to dressing up don't even go there!"

Kate laughs.

" Kate can you get the phone please ?" Stevie asks .

Kate runs and returns quickly " It's Tess for you Stevie."

Stevie answers the phone " Hi Tess you're awake early. "

She grins and asks " How do you know? Did Kate tell you?' Really oh good so am I. Yes he did they're beautiful I was quite shocked ."

She giggles. " Exactly."

She listens and then replies " I will every sordid detail yes tomorrow ."

Again she laughs. " Ok I'll send her in. Oh my god are you serious ? When ? Oh Tess I'm so happy. Yes we can . Ok bye."

...

Alex pulls into Drover's Run and he wipes his hands on his jeans .

He's nervous and they are sweaty.

He thinks it's strange that overnight he's become nervous about being around his best friend.

Moving from the car he checks his clothes and hopes he looks alright.

Opening the back door he walks through and calls " Hello anyone there?"

Stevie calls "In the kitchen Alex."

She hears his footsteps and suddenly there he is.

Freshly shaven and showered looking very handsome, smiling broadly and smelling divine .

" Stevie you look gorgeous." He gushes .

She smiles at him and says " You look very nice too."

He grins and says " Very nice is that the best you can do?"

She giggles nervously and replies " My mouth is so dry Alex you're lucky I said anything."

He laughs and in two steps wraps his arms around her and says " I'm so nervous Stevie I'm glad you are too."

She hugs him closely and without thought offers " Oh Alex you smell so good."

He smiles broadly then reaching down places his hand under her chin and lifting her face he kisses her.

...

Jodie finishes talking to Tess and walks back into the dining room Kate is sitting at the table.

Jodie says " Where's Stevie?'

Kate points to the kitchen.

Jodie peeps into the kitchen then smiles at Kate and whispers " How long have they been there?'

Kate grins and holds up her hand.

Jodie giggles and says " Five minutes!"

Kate nods.

Jodie calls loudly enough for them to hear " If you're going for dinner you'd best get moving!"

They hear the two mumbling and then both call " See you later!"

...

Walking to the car Alex holds her hand .

Jodie and Kate have run upstairs to watch them go.

Alex walks her to the passenger side of the car and opens the door.

As she moves to get in he stops her and kisses her again.

Releasing her she giggles and says " Alex we're going to miss dinner if you keep this up."

He smiles and says " I've thought about this for so long and it's so much better than I ever imagined Stevie."

She grins as she bites her lip.

...

Eventually they're on their way to the pub.

As he drives along he reaches over and takes her hand, her heart flips.

...

A short time later Jodie and Kate are sitting chatting when they hear the back door both are watching as Dave walks through grinning.

" Evening! I have this huge pizza and I was wondering if you'd like to share it with me?"

Jodie stands and says " Actually Ive got heaps of paperwork to do but I'll take some with me."

She scurries about and exits quickly.

Dave smiles at Kate and asks " What goes with Pizza?'

She moves towards him and reaches up and kisses him and says " A nice bottle of red and me!"

He grins and says " Perfect!"


	5. Chapter 5

Reaching the pub Alex pulls the car to a halt, jumps out and runs around to open Stevie's door.

She chuckles and asks "Alex what are you doing?'

He grins and says "Well this is a date and it's what I'd normally do!"

She looks at him and says "Alex Ryan I never knew you were a gentleman!"

He laughs and quips "I bet there's a lot you don't know about me Stevie!"

She smiles at him and replies "I think it's going to be fun finding out."

He grins and nods at her.

...

Back on Drover's Run Jodie has finished her paperwork and cleaned up her dishes and made herself scarce by heading upstairs.

Dave and Kate are happily sitting in front of the TV watching a movie and drinking wine.

"So Nona got away alright Kate?' Dave asks.

Kate looks at him and replies "Yes she did and we worked out that perhaps she'd put a little bit too much pressure on me to achieve."

"Does she know we're dating now?'He asks.

She laughs and says "Is that what we're doing Dave?"

He kisses her and then says "Yes it is!"

She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck hugging him close.

...

Stevie and Alex have had a great time having dinner together.

Names are placed for the pool comp and they're ten minutes from play.

Stevie has headed to the bathroom and as she returns notices Alex talking to one of the other men.

Unseen she walks up behind him and overhears the guy say "So Stevie Hall mate big points for scoring with her."

Alex looks angry and is about to speak when he spots Stevie storming out the door and realizes she's heard the conversation.

Panicked he berates the guy first then quickly follows her outside.

...

She'll be pissed off and he's ready for her anger but is shocked by what he finds.

She is sitting by herself in the darkness at the end of the veranda.

"Stevie I'm so sorry you heard that!"He begins.

"Go away Alex."She replies.

He's struck by the sound of her voice.

Moving slowly forward he places his hand on her shoulder.

She's trembling, her entire body is shaking.

"Stevie! Come here."He whispers.

Gently he encourages her to stand and pulls her into his arms .

She cries.

Kissing the top of her head he soothes "He's a jerk Stevie I'm sorry you heard that. I set him straight."

Placing her hand on his chest she looks up at him and asks "You didn't hit him Alex?

Smiling down at her he wipes the tears from her face and whispers "No I told him you were my girlfriend and he should keep his crude thoughts to himself."

"Really?" She asks.

He smiles then nods and kisses her.

They stand in each other's embrace for a few minutes.

...

"Do you want to give the pool comp a miss Stevie?"

Wiping her eyes she replies "No we should play. I'll just go and wash my face. "

He chuckles and says "Yeah the mascara running down you face isn't a good look."

She laughs flicks him and says "I'll meet you back inside."

Taking hold of her arm as she moves to walk away and says.

"Stevie I expected you too be angry. I wasn't expecting the tears." He offers.

She smiles and replies "It's fight or flight Alex. What you saw was flight. Sometimes when I'm too hurt and I can't fight that's what happens. I can't stop it so it's best to get out as quickly as I can before people see my reaction. I shake for a little while and then I'm ok!"

Looking serious he says "I wasn't expecting vulnerable Stevie. I didn't know that about you."

She smiles and says "We've got a lot to learn about each other haven't we?"

He hugs her.

...

Dave and Kate are having a fabulous time together watching their movie.

During the commercials they make out until they've lost the plot of the movie completely.

Dave says. "Kate you have the softest lips."

She giggles and says "I think they'll be bruised tomorrow. Time for interval!"

He laughs and says "Right popcorn? Chips? More wine?"

Standing they move into the kitchen.

Kate busies herself getting nibbles ready and Dave helps.

He stops and watches her.

She looks at him and grinning says "What?"

He moves over and whispers something to her.

She looks up at him smiles and takes his hand, leaving the nibbles behind.

...

Alex and Stevie have had a brilliant night and as always win their games.

Sitting beside her on the way home he reaches over and holds her hand, she places her other hand on his and holds it in her lap.

"Alex I've had the best time tonight." Stevie says.

He looks over and smiles at her and says "I was so nervous all day Stevie."

She sighs and says "Oh so was I, my stomach churned and my mouth was so dry."

...

They drive along in silence until he offers "Kissing you and hugging you just feels so right Stevie. You know like its how it's supposed to be."

She smiles at him and says "Alex we've been friends for so long but tonight you've done and said the sweetest things to me that I feel like crying."

He looks alarmed and says "Oh Stevie please don't cry again."

She giggles and says "Relax Alex happy tears are different."

...

Pulling into Drover's Stevie doesn't want the night to end so she asks "Are you going to stay for a beer Alex?"

He smiles and replies "Yeah I really don't feel like going home yet?"

Jumping from the car he runs around and opens her door.

She giggles and says "Alex think about how often we're in a car together are you going to open the door every time."

He laughs and replies "Ok what about if I just do it if you're wearing a dress."

She looks puzzled and says "Why a dress?

Grinning he says "Because then I can look at your legs!"

She laughs and says "How about if we just do this if we're going out somewhere special?"

He takes her hand helping her from the car and kisses her and whispers "Every time I'm with you its special."

She flicks him and says "Don't use lines on me Alex!"

He looks hurt and says "It's not a line Stevie."

Her eyes well with tears "Alex you are the sweetest man."

He hugs her and says "Come on I'll shout you a beer."

...

Inside they find crackers, chips and cheese on the bench.

Alex says "Dave and Kate must be going to have a snack."

Stevie touches the cheese and its warm; she throws it in the bin grabs the chips and two beers and leads him out onto the veranda.

"Why'd you throw the cheese out Stevie?"Alex asks.

She grins and says "It was warm Alex it's been there a long time."

"Well where are they?"He asks and as soon as he does he grins and says "Oh!"

Stevie giggles and says "Yes Oh."

...

Unaware that Stevie and Alex are back Kate and Dave return to the kitchen.

Dave pours some wine and Kate busies herself with snacks.

"Do you want to sit outside Kate?" Dave asks.

She grins and kissing him says "Yes that would be nice."

He leads her out onto the veranda.

...

"Hey there!" Dave exclaims.

Alex grins and says "G'Day have you had a fun night?"

Kate blushes and replies "We watched a movie."

Stevie grins and says "Oh that's nice how'd it end?"

Dave looks at her and quips "You know the usual a happy ending."

"Right." Alex says.

Kate says "Anyone want some chips or dip?'

Alex says "Cheese would be good Kate have you got any of that?"

Stevie flicks him.

...

The four sit together for an hour or so and then Dave says "Well I best be heading home."

Kate walks him out.

Alex leans over and kisses Stevie and says "Oh god I've wanted to kiss you for over an hour I thought they'd never leave!"

She grins and whispers "Alex I don't want you to go home."

He smiles broadly and whispers back "I don't want to go home either."

...


	6. Chapter 6

Upstairs Stevie is feeling very nervous it's one thing to not want Alex to go home but now he's standing in her room.

Her best friend .

This next step could be tricky.

Getting naked in front of him scares the hell out of her and she's unsure why.

...

"Stevie." Alex says softly "Are you nervous at all?"

She giggles and says "Petrified is probably how I'd describe what I'm feeling Alex."

He laughs and says "Oh thank god for that! "

"What are you worried about Alex?"She says grinning at him.

He smiles and says "The whole getting naked and expectation thing."

She stands looking at him and says "We need to relax Alex and we'll be fine."

"Stevie we've been drinking beer we should be relaxed already!" He states.

She is looking at him and he watches her intently she turns her eyes briefly and then looking back at him smiles broadly and says "Strip Jack naked Alex!"

She steps to her desk and grabs a pack of playing cards and shuffles them and says "Each Jack is worth one piece of clothing."

He laughs and says "Perfect I like competition and if I win I get to see you naked!"

She giggles and replies "Alex we're going to get naked regardless of who wins!"

He smiles broadly and says "God I love the way you think."

...

Alex is sitting cross legged on the floor of Stevie's room wearing boxer shorts and one sock.

Stevie has only removed her boots.

"Are you fixing the cards Stevie you seem to be winning a lot?" Alex queries.

She laughs and says "No Alex I don't cheat at cards."

In the next round she loses and removes her dress revealing red lace underwear.

Alex smiles broadly and quips "Ok I'm happy now."

She smiles and leans over and kisses him.

"Oh God Stevie I don't think I can't concentrate anymore." He exclaims.

She sits back down and deals the next round.

Alex's heart is pounding just from looking at her.

The red lace is wow.

"Stevie I think I'm going to have a heart attack, my heart is beating so fast." He says.

She reaches over and puts her hand on his chest and says "Oh I can actually feel it."

She sits back down opposite him and crosses her legs

"Come on Alex play your next card." She orders.

The next card is played and then the next Stevie loses.

Leaning forward she reaches back with her hands and releases the clasp on her bra and slides the straps down her arms and folds it placing it beside her.

She looks at Alex and inhales then exhales.

"Your shuffle." She says.

Grinning he offers "I don't think I can finish the game Stevie!"

"Why not?" She asks.

"Because you're breathtaking and I can't breathe properly." He says.

She states "Alex."

"Yes Stevie." He replies.

"If you get too breathless I'll give you mouth to mouth ok?" She says smiling at him.

"Stevie this is torture. I'm not embarrassed anymore or nervous. I just want to hold you." He says enthusiastically.

She giggles and says "Deal the cards Alex."

...

Sometime later they are lying together exhausted.

Alex exhales and says "Oh my God Stevie I think I've died and gone to heaven. I have never felt like that before, ever! "

Stevie chuckles and asks "Where did you learn to do that? Is that even legal Alex?'

He laughs and says "Trade secret Stevie I'm not telling. I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself."

She laughs still breathing heavily and says "Enjoy doesn't really cover it Alex."

"Well I'm glad we've got that out of the way." Stevie states.

Alex looks at her and grinning says "You make it sound bad Stevie?"

She smiles at him and says "That was just sex Alex now I want you to make love to me."

A smile sweeps across his face and he says "Slow, gentle, attentive, paying attention to detail."

She reaches for him and whispers." Let's go and have a nice hot shower together first."

"I'll wash your back for you Stevie?" He states.

She smiles and says "Sure Alex and perhaps if you've got the energy you can wash my front too."

He inhales deeply and smiling leans to kiss her.

...


	7. Chapter 7

Stevie wakes stretches and realizes Alex has gone.

She feels disappointed and a little annoyed that he didn't wake her to say goodbye.

Sitting up she smiles to herself thinking of the night they had.

She notices a small parcel on the night stand and reaches over and picks it up inside is a jack of diamonds, a small chocolate bar and a hand written note.

_**Good morning Beautiful,**_

_**I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful. I had the best time last night and I really don't want to leave you but I have an early meeting with the stock agent.**_

_**I'll call you later and I'll miss you till then.**_

_**Love Alex**_

_**Xx **_

_**P.s Thought you might need an energy boost so I've left you some chocolate.**_

_**...**_

Driving home Alex's heart is light.

He wants the day to be over so he can see her again, hear her voice, her laugh, and hold her close.

Everything about them together is perfect she knows him so well all the good and the bad and she likes him anyway.

He smiles to himself thinking about how nervous she was with him.

Thinking about how upset she was after overhearing the guy at the pub.

She made him feel like he wanted to protect her from everything and everyone.

Pulling into Kilarney Alex wonders what his Father will have to say about not coming home.

He doesn't have long to wait Harry is standing near the sheds as he pulls up.

...

Harry Ryan is furious Alex didn't come home last night and they have an early meeting and he's not here.

He's probably over with that bloody red head.

Nothing but trouble that one, loose cannon, runs off at the mouth with the slightest provocation

Not the sort of woman a Ryan should associate with.

He'd almost gotten rid of her once but Tess stood up for her.

He wasn't happy about that but then Tess and Nick moved to Argentina and Harry had unleashed ever nasty word and thing he could possible muster onto her, slowly wearing her down, and now this!

Harry would have to move quickly if he was to nip this fling in the bud.

...

"Good morning Harry." Alex says smiling.

"What's good about it Alex? We've got a meeting in fifteen minutes and you haven't prepared anything!" Harry snarls.

Alex looks annoyed and replies "Actually Harry I have prepared something."

Harry growls "You said you'd be home late Alex you didn't come home at all!"

Alex shifts knowing his Father is baiting him and replies "Well I'd had a few beers and I didn't think I should drive Harry."

Harry doesn't buy it and sneers "More like you were tomcatting around with that red headed trollop on Drover's!"

Alex can feel the anger rise in himself but takes his time to reply.

"Trollop Harry? What century were you born in? That red head as you keep referring to her is my girlfriend and my best friend and her name is Stevie and if you'd like me to continue running this farm you'll mind you mouth when you're talking about her. Plus my personal life is none of your God damn business as I told you yesterday. I'm a grown man not a little kid so butt out of my life Harry!"

Before Harry can speak Alex storms off.

...

Over on Drover's breakfast is over and the girls are heading out to muster some cattle for the sales the day after tomorrow.

Jodie and Kate have quizzed Stevie about her date and she's only let minimum details out.

Dinner was nice, they'd won the pool comp, came back here had a few drinks, played some cards and Alex went home. It worked out perfectly that he'd left early Jodie and Kate were none the wiser.

Jodie asks "So when are you seeing him again Stevie?'

She replies "He's coming over tonight for dinner at six."

Stevie grins to herself as she moves off to saddle her horse.

...

Harry begrudgingly had to admit that Alex had done a great job preparing for the stock agent's visit everything had gone very well.

"Where are you going now Alex?" Harry asks nosely.

"Bloody hell old man do I have to report to you every time I do something? I'm going to give Nat a hand to hang a gate then I have to do a supply run! Is that enough information for you or would you like to follow me around all day?" Alex asks grumpily.

"So long as you're working Alex I'm happy!" Harry states.

Alex moves off looking at his watch he reasons Stevie should be back at Drover's by now.

...

"Hello Drover's Run Stevie Hall speaking."

She smiles and replies." Hello I missed you this morning."

She giggles.

"Really you too yes I could do with a nap as well." Again she giggles.

Looking around she says softly" Yes the third degree I told them we had a few beers, played some cards and you went home. Which is true?"

She laughs loudly. "Alex!"

She listens and smiling answers "I know I can't wait it will be so good to have them back. Yeah me too I miss our dinners with them and going to the sales with them. Yes we've had some fun times together."

Again she listens and says "Oh yes beside the bed it was lovely thank you. Oh, no! I'll have a look around after you hang up. Ok I'll see you later. Bye."

She opens the front door and there's a white box with a ribbon around picking it up she opens it and finds a dozen red roses she smells them and they are perfect.

Stevie walks into the kitchen with them just as Jodie is making a pot of tea. "Wow Stevie two days, two lots of flowers."

Stevie has found the card as she opens the envelope she notices a jack of spades and a note

_**To my favourite girl,**_

_**One red rose for every hour I don't get to see you.**_

_**Alex**_

_**Xx**_

"I thought you said he went home last night that's not twelve hours!" Jodie states.

With a surprised look on her face she grins and inhales then says "He didn't go home last night did he?'

Stevie chuckles and replies "I never said he went home last night I said he went home."

Jodie grabs her and hugs her and says "Oh Stevie I'm so happy for you that's great. Tess and Nick were rapt that he'd finally asked you out."

Stevie laughs and replies "Yes I have to ring Tess she wants details. I'd better do that now and then I'll do the supply run."

...

Tess picks up the phone and hears the familiar noises that tell her the call is from Australia.

"Hello Tess Ryan speaking. Oh Stevie how'd it go? Really? Oh that's fantastic. Did he stay?" Tess giggles.

She listens and then says "Really flowers yesterday and red roses today wow! Oh Stevie you sound so happy. So when are you seeing him again. Perfect. Then the sales on Friday you can stay in Fisher a nice long weekend. Yes exactly. Oh ok talk soon bye."

Nick walks into the room and asks "Was that Stevie? How'd the big date go?'"

Tess smiles and replies "Nick she sounded so happy. Alex has sent her flowers two days in a row and she said he was absolutely perfect last night in every way. They had the best time together but she said they were both really nervous too. Oh and they'll pick us up in Fisher on Saturday because they've got the sales on Friday."

Nick grins and says "I can't wait to go home Tess!"

Hugging him she replies "Me neither."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Ryan walks into the office and begins to do a ring around.

Nick and Tess arrive home on Sunday and he'd like to have a small garden party to welcome them home.

He's spoken to Rhonda to organize for food to be brought in.

No expense is to be spared.

...

After helping Nat with the gate Alex heads into town to grab some supplies.

Driving down the road he pulls up at the stop sign and sees Dave Brewer coming from the other direction.

Moving his car to the side of the road Dave also pulls over and turning off the engine climbs from the car.

"Morning Big Fella how's King Harold this morning?" Dave grins.

Alex chuckles and replies" He must be alright because Harry never mentioned him."

The two men chat about their work and the sales on Friday and then talk turns to last night.

"So how'd the big date go with Stevie?" Dave asks.

Alex smiles broadly and replies. "Perfect Dave couldn't have been better. "

"What about Harry?" Dave asks knowing Harry despises Stevie.

Alex's demeanour changes and he replies "Just how I expected rude, mean and derogatory. Which really takes the joy out of the entire situation."

Dave offers "I'm sorry mate that must be really difficult for you."

Alex muses "Yeah it is but I'm used to Harry making me feel like that."

Dave smiles and changes the subject" So when do you see her again?'

Alex's face beams when he replies "Dinner tonight."

Dave laughs and replies "I got an invite too, I'll see you there!"

They both return to their cars and drive off in different directions.

...

Stevie has loaded up the Ute and has just refuelled the Ute when she sees Alex's car pull up.

She feels the sensation of her heart dropping and levelling out in her chest and her pulse rises.

Smiling he walks towards her.

Suddenly she feels very awkward.

How does she greet him now?

He doesn't slow but quickly embraces her then leans and kisses her.

Several locals have witnessed the kiss and chuckle or smile as they move on by.

Inside the truck stop Terry is refilling stock when he spots them out the window.

"Moira have a look at this!" He calls.

Quickly she is beside him and quips "Well it's about time they got together. Gosh he's not letting her go is he? "

Terry laughs and says "No they've been like that for awhile. I wonder what Harry thinks about it all?"

Moira replies "Nothing nice comes out of Harry so it wouldn't be good. Did you see Dave and Kate are an item too?"

Terry turns to look at her and grinning asks "Since when?"

"Since the murder mystery night!" Moira replies.

Terry grins and quips "Love is in the air Moira!"

They both laugh and he moves back to the counter so she can pay for her purchases.

...

Alex let's Stevie go but nuzzles into her neck and whispers" Oh I needed that!"

She chuckles and asks "What you needed a kiss or a hug?"

He leans back and smiles at her and replies "No I just needed you."

She smiles at him.

"Tough morning?" She queries.

He smirks and replies "I live with Harry every morning is tough."

She looks sad and offers" If he knows about me that wouldn't help."

"He knows about you Stevie and it won't be a surprise that he's not happy about us."He replies.

She stands deep in thought and speaks "Alex maybe we shouldn't do this."

Before he has a chance to think he opens his mouth and says "But I love you Stevie."

Her breath catches and tears instantly slide down her cheeks.

He's unsure of her reaction so he holds her tightly and replies "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that it's all so new and I'm putting pressure on you."

Gaining her composure she leans back and with her index figure gestures for him to come closer as he leans she whispers" Alex I love you too and I have for such a long time."

His heart slams around in his chest.

Unimaginable joy charges through him, hitting his brain and his heart at the same time.

"Marry me Stevie." He whispers back to her.

"It's too soon Alex." She whispers through her tears.

"Why Stevie what are we waiting for?" He pleads.

"You've just finished telling me Harry isn't happy Alex!" She says with an edge in her voice.

He sounds sad, cross and disappointed when he replies "Stevie I won't wait for Harry to be happy because we'll grow old waiting for his approval."

"Can't we just enjoy what's happening between us for now Alex?" She pleads.

He looks at her and says " We need to talk about this more Stevie I shouldn't have sprung this on you here and now but I've always had so much fun being around you and after last night I don't want to be apart. "

"Alex we need time to think about this it's all too new and I think you're rushing things." She offers.

He looks pissed off and confused and retorts" At the murder mystery you were angry because I knew Dave liked Kate but he hadn't told her! You said when a bloke couldn't find the words to say what he was feeling he was just being gutless! I lay my heart and my feelings open and you tell me to back it up! Make up your mind Stevie!"

She's hurt and fires back "It's a bit different Alex, Dave likes her and wants to kiss her. You've just asked me to marry you!"

He frowns, shakes his head and offers. "I don't understand you Stevie, anyway I need to keep moving or Harry will be on my back again."

"Alex..." She begins but he walks off.

...

Jodie and Kate have finished with the fencing repair and started on the goat runs when Stevie returns.

Both girls walk over to help unload and Stevie is in a filthy mood and they wonder if perhaps they should have stayed away.

Jodie states "Bloody hell Stevie what are you so grumpy about?"

Stevie glares at her and grumbles. "None of your business Jodie. Just unload the Ute and stop talking."

Kate raises her eyebrows when Jodie looks at her and the trio continue to work in silence until Kate offers. "Dinner's all prepared and in the oven Stevie."

Jodie offers "It should be a fun night!"

Stevie mumbles "Yeah it should be."

Jodie's face lights up and she states "You've had a fight with Alex haven't you!"

At the mention of his name Stevie's eyes prick with tears.

Averting her eyes so they won't notice she replies "Just a little one."

As she walks away she calls over her shoulder "I'll be back in a while I've got something I have to do."

...


	9. Chapter 9

Dave is showered and dressed and on his way over to Drover's Run.

When the rain starts falling.

Half way there it comes down so hard that the wipers can't keep up.

Dave pulls over to the side of the road for half an hour until it eases.

...

Jodie grabs candles and torches as the thunder and lightning beat down around the house.

Turbo has taken to his bed and is curled up as if nothing is happening.

Kate is a bundle of nerves as she waits for dinner to finish cooking she wants it to be perfect.

Upstairs Stevie is dressed in her favourite jeans and a beautiful new top that hugs her body in all the right places and of course her ugg boots that's the beauty of staying home you can dress for comfort.

Her hair is out and she's let it dry naturally so it's curly and soft about her face, she decided against make up so she just applies a little mascara to enhance her eyes.

Looking in the mirror she approves her look and knows Alex will too.

Her gut has been in knots since their argument this afternoon and she feels dreadful refusing him but she wasn't ready for what he said, despite the fact she'd daydreamed for months about all that had happened.

She'd so wanted to talk to Tess about it all but they'd already begun their journey home and she couldn't be reached.

...

Alex has tried to think about his conversation with Stevie all afternoon but Harry has ridden him to the point where he wants to yell, scream, hit something!

He's tired, filthy and grumpy by the time he steps into the shower.

He's running very late.

As he grabs a coat from the stand at the front door he places his phone down on the sideboard.

Harry appears and growls "Where are you going?'

"Out." Alex states and slams the door behind him.

...

"Another wine anyone?" Jodie asks trying to lighten the mood.

Alex is over an hour late and Stevie isn't taking it well.

Jodie offers. "Have you tried ringing him Stevie?"

"I have twice he's not answering." Stevie replies in an annoyed tone.

Kate suggests Stevie call again and then try the house.

...

Harry Ryan is sitting listening to the rain pounding down and for the third time Alex's phone rings.

He picks it up and looks at the screen it's the Drovers Run number again, smiling he places it back onto the table beside him.

A short time later the house phone begins to ring he stands and strolls over answering "Killarney Harry Ryan speaking. Evening Stevie no he's not. Well he was fairly dressed up when he left here I think he was headed into Fisher yes some hot date with an old school friend. Hello! Hello!" He grins.

...

Stevie's face is ashen when she hangs up.

She inhales deeply trying to get her emotions under control before returning to the others.

A few minutes later she returns to the dining room, smiles and says "Alex can't make it tonight! So let's dish up I'm starving."

The others glance at each other but say nothing Stevie can be a bit touchy if you quiz her so they decide as she's smiling everything must be alright.

...

The four friends have a great night laughing, drinking wine and talking about the CFS ball the week after next.

Jodie and Stevie offer to do the dishes and excuse themselves early.

As they head up to their rooms Jodie asks "Stevie are you alright?'

Stevie grins and says "Yes of course I am Jodes just a bit tired I guess. I hope I'm not coming down with something!"

Jodie accepts her reply and wishes her goodnight and heads off to her room.

...

Inside her room Stevie collapses onto her bed and buries her head into her pillow and cries and cries and cries.

She was so close to all she'd ever wanted and she's let it slip through her fingers.

Alex has gone.

Just two nights ago he was here and he was hers.

She had given herself to him so completely and now she just felt confused.

He said they'd talk more.

He must have changed his mind about her, about them.

But he said he loved her.

Again she cries.

And so she sleeps curled up in a ball, holding the knot of pain and loss in her gut.

...


	10. Chapter 10

Drovers are in darkness when Alex arrives; kicking his boots off in the back porch he then removes his coat and hangs it onto the peg provided.

He moves quietly upstairs.

Without knocking he opens the door allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness he moves across the room.

Flicking the lamp on he smiles down at her she looks beautiful, she's fully dressed including her ugg boots as she moves onto her back he notices the black marks around her eyes and on her pillow and his heart sinks when he realizes she's been crying.

"Stevie" he whispers.

Again she stretches as he takes in her curves a smile sweeps across his face.

"Stevie "He calls a little louder.

A small smile threatens to erupt into a full smile but her eyes are closed.

"Stevie wake up!" He says.

She hears his voice and slowly waking she asks "Alex what are you doing here?"

She sits up finally almost awake and says "You've gotta nerve turning up here!"

"Stevie are you awake?" He asks.

"Of course I'm awake! What are you doing here?"She demands.

He chuckles and answers "You asked me to come for dinner Stevie remember!"

She glares at him and retorts "What wouldn't the old school friend put out so you thought you'd try me on the way home?"

He frowns and asks "What in the hell are you talking about?'

"You've been in Fisher!" She accuses.

"Stevie I've been bogged on the back road for bloody hours. I've just spent the last couple of hours walking here to see you! I'm cold and tired and I'd appreciate a hug and a kiss and an Alex I love you." He says gruffly.

She looks at him and retorts "You didn't answer your phone I rang and when I rang your house Harry said you were meeting an old school friend in Fisher."

He's annoyed but too tired and cold to discuss it.

As he walked through the torrential rain all he thought of was her and her beautiful warm body and her sweet soft lips.

He begins to undress and she asks "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking my clothes off because I'm drenched and I want a nice hot shower and then I'm going to snuggle up and make love to you." He answers.

Stevie is finally beginning to understand what Alex is saying and offers "So you didn't go to Fisher."

He shakes his head.

She cries, he holds her and says "Why would you believe anything Harry says Stevie?"

"I thought you'd changed your mind about me Alex, about us." She sobs.

He holds her tighter and answers " Stevie I love you and I still want to marry you but when I ask next time it will be at the right time and in the right place and you will say yes ok?'

She nods.

He kisses her briefly and says "Ok let's have a nice hot shower and then...'

Through her tears she smiles and whispers in his ear and he laughs and says "God I love the way you think!"


	11. Chapter 11

Sunshine streams through the window as Alex wakes.

He's about to stretch when he remembers where he is and feels Stevie nestled in beside him.

Opening his eyes he smiles at her, she's so beautiful and while she's asleep so very peaceful ,he can't believe how she makes him feel.

Just a few days ago they were only friends and now they are so much more and he never wants to go back.

Although what they have is all so new it's just as it should be, he wonders why it took them both so long to realize that.

...

Harry Ryan has been awake for hours and isn't happy.

Alex has obviously stayed at Drover's again with her.

Damn her to hell.

He has to get rid of her from Alex's life.

She's a bloody nuisance because she distracts him from his work and the farm.

Alex needs a wife that's a mouse someone Harry can handle this one is too unpredictable and comes out fighting not what Harry had planned.

It was bad enough Nick married Tess she was feisty too but Nick was easier to mould than Alex.

Alex always came out fighting and Harry didn't need that.

...

Stevie stretches and yawns opening her eyes she smiles and says "Good Morning Cowboy."

Gently he kisses her and pulls her into his embrace and replies "Yes it's a very good Morning."

She enjoys the way he hugs her gently squeezing her closer to him.

Alex feels little jolts of electricity run through him as his brain registers her softness and warmth.

Again he kisses her loving how relaxed she feels in his arms, he pushes his lips harder onto hers, swept up in the moment.

He releases her lips long enough for her to giggle and say "Again Alex?"

Still holding her he raises himself up onto his elbows and gazing at her asks "You don't want to?"

Momentarily she looks deep into his eyes then smiles and replies "I didn't say that."

His smile lights up his face, his lips search for hers hungrily and he lets the moment drift away taking them with it.

...

Downstairs Kate and Jodie are preparing breakfast when the phone rings.

"Hello Drover's Run, Jodie speaking. Oh Hi Harry. No he isn't. No he never turned up. Oh ok bye."

Hanging up the phone Jodie returns to the kitchen and continues helping Kate.

"Jodes can you give Stevie a yell please breakfast is ready!" Kate asks.

Jodie moves out to the staircase and is about to yell up when the bathroom door opens and Alex walks slowly towards Stevie's room dressed only in a towel.

Jodie smiles and then calls "Morning Alex run out of hot water on Kilarney did you?'

Alex turns and grins at her and replies "Yeah something like that."

"Can you tell Stevie breakfast is ready?" She asks.

"Yeah no worries. Have you got enough for me too?" He asks.

"I'm sure we can find you a piece of toast or a bowl of cereal!" She quips and returns to the kitchen.

...

A short time later the back door bangs and the girls wait to see who it is.

Kate's face lights up when Dave appears and says "Good morning ladies!" and moves over to kiss her.

Jodie says "Oh please do I have to be subjected to this before breakfast! First Alex in his towel and now the two of you!"

Dave laughs and states "Oh I forgot I've brought my own bacon and eggs with me and there's enough for Alex but it needs a bit of a reheat!"

Kate asks "How'd you know he was here?

"He rang me early this morning and asked me to bring fresh clothes for him. So I grabbed them plus some breakfast and wallah! Here I am." Dave replies smiling broadly.

Kate chuckles and hugs him while Jodie rolls her eyes.

...

"Can't we take the day off Stevie?"Alex asks with his arms around her.

"No Alex we've got all day tomorrow together at the sales and then the weekend." She replies.

She moves towards the door and he grabs her and kisses her.

She laughs and says "Alex are you usually this affectionate when you're in a relationship?"

He shakes his head and replies "I can't keep my hands off you because you're ... you make me feel ... Stevie I've never felt like this before... I love talking to you, listening to you laugh,looking at you, touching you, waking up beside you and I don't want to go home. Can I stay here?"

She laughs thinking he's joking and says "Come on I'm starving let's get breakfast.'

...

Walking into the kitchen Stevie greets everyone and Alex follows still dressed in his towel.

"Brewer!" He grins then adds "did you bring me some dry clothes?"

Dave grins and tosses the bag at him and replies "You're old man's on the warpath again today!"

Alex looks bothered but begins to put his clothes on excusing himself he returns completely dressed.

Jodie offers "Alex! Harry rang here before looking for you but I told him you weren't here."

"Right!" Alex says.

They sit to eat breakfast and discuss the day's work and tomorrows sales.

Stevie and Alex were already going to the sales together and then picking Tess and Nick up and bringing them home on Sunday.

Dave offers to stay on Drover's to help with any work that may need doing.

Stevie grins and says "Gee Dave that's nice of you to offer to help out!"

Dave smirks and replies "Well Stevie it's all a part of the Dave Brewer service program!"

Jodie quips. "Service Dave! Is that what you call it?"

She looks at Kate and grinning says "So you'll get a service this weekend Kate!"

Kate's face flushes every colour red but she grins and says. "Nothing like being well maintained Jodes!"

Alex just about falls off his chair laughing.

Stevie is shocked and states "Kate! Oh my god I can't believe you said that!"

Kate smiles broadly and replies "Well you were all thinking it I just put it into words!'

Jodie chuckles and says "Brilliant Squirt! Brilliant!"

...

Dave and Alex leave and it takes almost an hour and a half to pull Alex's Ute out of the mud.

By the time he reaches Kilarney its mid morning and Harry is furious.

Alex is in no mood for his Father and feels uneasy and agitated as he sees him storming towards him.

"Where in the bloody hell have you been? Harry snarls.

"My Ute was bogged on the back road since around seven last night. Thanks for coming out to look for me!" Alex retorts.

"The back road on your way to see her I suppose! Why didn't you ring if you were bogged? I assumed you were with her!" Harry snarls.

Alex looks at him and interrogates Harry" Why did you tell her I had gone to Fisher? "

Harry smirks" Well I had no idea where you went you just said out!"

Alex feels the anger rise in himself and he accuses " You deliberately lied to her you rotten old bastard. Do you know every time you hurt her you hurt me? Do you even care about that?"

Harry glares at him and sneers" Grow up Alex she's not the kind of woman you'd marry just continue to fool around with her like you've always done. Why tell people she's your girlfriend ? Have your cake and eat it too."

Alex stares at him and questions " What do you mean like I've always done?'

Harry looks at him for a moment and answers " You know Alex what do they call it now friends with benefits?"

Alex feels his blood pressure rise and spits his words at his Father " Is that what you think I've been doing? You filthy minded old bastard using her for sex? No Harry there was never benefits!'

Harry looks at him for a moment and then sneers " Well why in the hell do you have her hanging around for then?"

Alex snarls at him as he begins to walk away " Because she's my friend Harry something you have no idea about."

Harry yells after him " I haven't finished with you Alex!"

" Well I'm done with you Harry . Go to hell!" Alex storms off.

...

Kate and Jodie have finished the day's work early and have headed into Gungellan to grab some snacks and beer for the weekend. As they pull up at the truck stop two things take Jodie's attention.

One is Terry and Moira laughing and chatting together. They look very comfortable in each other's company and Jodie notices the body language between them.

Her mother and Terry aren't strictly together at the moment but Jodie always assumed Terry would get back with her.

The other is the cute guy standing out the front, he's tall and very handsome and looks strangely familiar .

As the girls walk past Kate takes no notice but Jodie looks into his eyes and he smiles at her.

" G'Day " He offers.

She smiles back at him and replies " Hello."

Jodie continues inside and glances back at him and he's watching her and smiling broadly.

" Squirt check out the guy at the door! Isn't he cute?" Jodie gushes .

Kate replies " He's watching you Jodie he looks familiar doesn't he?"

Jodie replies " That's what I thought."

Kate quickly looks back at the counter and whispers " He's coming this way!"

Jodie tries to play it cool but admits to herself she's attracted to him already and all he said was " G'day"

" Excuse me." A lovely silky voice says from behind them.

Both girls turn.

He asks " I was wondering what direction you're heading in ? The buses run at really funny hours out here and I need to get to Killarney."

Jodie smiles at him, thrilled at the chance to talk and look at him and replies "Yes we're going near there we could drop you off."

Kate grabs her arm and drags her away and says " Jodie what are you doing he could be an axe murderer for all we know."

Jodie laughs and says " An axe murderer Kate with any luck he's going to cut Harry up into little pieces."

Kate urges " Well at least find out his name Jodie?"

Jodie returns to where the guy is standing and says " Sorry my friend's a bit worried about giving strangers lifts.'

He smiles at Kate and then at Jodie and offers " You're friends right you don't know who I am . My name is Patrick and I've come to visit my big brother."

Both girls looked puzzled and Kate asks " Whose your brother?'

Patrick laughs and replies " Dave Brewer the local vet!"

Twenty minutes later the girls and Patrick are on their way to Drover's Run as Dave is having dinner there tonight he'll meet the trio there.

Patrick has his arm across the back of the seat , Jodie's in the middle and Kate is driving.

Jodie can smell his aftershave and he smells really, really, good, even though he has a shirt on he looks muscular and well-defined, she wouldn't mind having a look under that shirt.

Hmm she thinks to herself things are looking up maybe it won't be such a boring weekend after all.

...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here you go StevieLuvsAlex ! Luke and Patrick just for something interesting? Lol**_

_**...**_

While Jodie is enjoying flirting with Dave's younger brother Kate moves off to answer the phone.

"Hello Drover's Run Kate speaking. Oh Hi Terry Oh Ok no worries yes I can do that. Yes. Yes. Ok I'll see you then."

Hanging up the phone she walks back into the kitchen.

Jodie has continued preparing tea but is still flirting with Patrick.

"Who was on the phone Kate?"Jodie asks.

"Terry he's bringing two extras with him for dinner."Kate replies.

Jodie's ears prick up "Who is he bringing?"

"Umm Moira and the new mechanic."Kate replies.

Jodie stands deep in thought and asks "Why would he bring Moira?"

Stevie has entered the room and asks "who's bringing Moira where?'

Kate answers "Terry's bringing her out for dinner."

Stevie chuckles and says. "Well he's single; she's single good on em'"

Jodie looks horrified and says "He wouldn't would he?"

Kate has looked at Stevie and winked both are grinning when Stevie offers."Well Moira's a divorcee' and you know what they say about them! Hot, Hot, Hot, Jodes."

...

Alex has finished his work for the day and packed his bag for the weekend.

Jumping into the shower his thoughts are of Stevie, he gets to spend three nights and two entire days with her and he can't wait.

He scrubs himself thoroughly and even grabs the nail brush and cleans his finger nails he doesn't want her to think he's a slob.

Standing at the sink with a towel around his waist he shaves, applies after shave and then brushes his teeth.

Finally he dresses.

He'd asked Rhonda to iron his new Levis and his new blue shirt it was exactly the same as his old one but he knew Stevie thought he looked good in it so he'd had a new one sent by express post just for her.

Running the comb through his hair he heads downstairs hoping Harry isn't there.

Luck is with him and he sails straight through the house and outside.

Nick will be picking up a new Ute in Fisher on Saturday, so Alex can have Stevie all to himself all the way there and all the way home.

Alex has detailed his Ute until it sparkles inside and out and he's booked the absolute best motel he could find in Fisher and they'll have champagne waiting when they arrive.

Smiling to himself he kicks the engine over, puts the Ute into gear and pushes his foot down on the accelerator down and heads for Drover's Run and Stevie.

...

Upstairs Stevie has showered , scrubbed and waxed.

She's packed a bag for their night in Fisher but has a few surprises for Alex.

She has done some online shopping and is certain he'll be thrilled with her purchases.

When they'd played Strip Jack Naked he'd commented several times about her lace underwear.

Stevie may have worn jeans a lot but she loved having pretty underwear close to her skin.

Black lace was her absolute favourite.

She smiles as she packs them knowing how much he'll enjoy them.

She takes her time choosing her clothing for tonight she wants something that will arouse without being obvious.

Plus she wants something that will slip off easily revealing some of her new purchases.

She feels warm all over thinking of his approving looks and smiles.

...

With the table set for nine Kate happily waits for Dave to arrive.

She'd left Jodie to watch dinner as she'd rushed off to shower, wax and lather herself with moisturizer.

Kate chooses sensible clothes that are comfortable and won't leave lines on her skin from being too tight.

Choosing a blouse that is low cut but still tasteful she checks herself out in the mirror, making sure a nice glimpse of her bust was still a possibility.

Smiling she smooths the fabric and it feels lovely and silky on her hands so she knows Dave will enjoy it too.

Returning to the house Kate checks the time they should all be arriving soon.

...

Stevie is back downstairs and looking very fresh, natural and stunning as always.

Nervously Kate asks "Stevie do I look alright?"

Stevie grins and replies "Kate he won't be able to keep his hands off you. You're beautiful."

Kate's eyes prick with tears Stevie notices and hugs her. "Kate you have to know that you're beautiful?"

Kate looks at her and says "I guess but not like you Stevie you could wear a sack and men would notice!"

Stevie chuckles and says "I've got a secret for you Kate. If you feel sexy men notice no matter what you do or what you wear."

Kate looks at her and says "How do I do that?'

"Show me your undies?" Stevie states

Kate looks shocked and says "What?'

"Hurry up Kate we haven't got much time! Show me your undies!"Stevie urges.

Kate undoes her jeans and lifts her shirt.

Stevie grabs her hand and says "No that won't do quick up to Jodie's room or have you got anything sexier than that of your own?'

...

Patrick is sitting outside waiting for Dave to arrive and has no idea what's going on inside.

It's been a long time since he's seen his brother and he's really looking forward to it.

He's also wishing he was staying here.

Jodie is very cute and quite obviously flirting with him .

He inhales and thinks he'll do the best he can with the time he has and maybe ask her to going swimming with him later.

...

Ten minutes later Kate and Stevie are back downstairs when they hear the back door and Dave call "Hello!"

Stevie whispers. "How do you feel Kate?"

Kate has a wicked grin on her face and quips "He doesn't stand a chance!"

Stevie smiles and whispers "Go get him Kate!"

...

Dave walks through the door and says "G'Day "

He looks at Kate and asks "Have you done something to your hair Kate?"

"No" She grins.

He holds her and kisses her and he notices there's something different about her but he's not sure what it is but he likes it.

As he lets her go he quips "Something's different I'm sorry I like it but I have no idea what it is.'

Stevie winks at her.

Kate grins.

...

Pulling up Alex inhales deeply and feels himself relax he can forget about Kilarney and Harry for the next two days.

Climbing from the Ute he looks up and there she is, smiling at him and she looks stunning.

Smiling, he walks towards her.

"Hello I've missed you!" She coos.

He grins and says "Not as much as I've missed you!"

His lips push forcefully onto hers but there's a gentleness too.

Oh she loves him and his kisses and how he makes her feel.

As his tongue touches just inside her mouth she feels like she's been zapped with electricity his hands slide over her body enticing more sensations from her.

As his lips move to her neck she breathlessly says "Oh let's skip dinner I'll just have you!"

He laughs and hugs her and says "For what I've got planned for you this weekend you're going to need every morsel of nourishment you can lay your hands on!"

She giggles and his heart feels light.

...

Terry arrives and brings Moira and the new Mechanic and introduces him to everyone.

"Alex this is Luke Morgan my new mechanic."Terry says.

Alex holds out his hand and says "Pleased to meet you Luke."

"So you're not from around here?"Stevie offers.

"No I'm not just new in town. I've landed a job now I just need to find a home and I'll be right."Luke states.

Terry offers. "Stevie I didn't think you'd mind a little bit of extra money so I've rented Luke a room until he finds something and Moira also needed somewhere to stay so she's going to take the other room."

Stevie looks surprised but says "Yes sure Terry but Tess and Nick are back on Sunday so long as it's ok with them I don't see a problem.'

...

Jodie's the last to arrive and they fill her in on what's happening and she's a little shocked but is too distracted by the new mechanic to offer any objections.

"Hi Luke Morgan "He offers holding out his hand.

Jodie smiles and replies "Jodie McLeod pleased to meet you."

He's very cute and has been checking her out since she walked into the room.

Patrick has noticed too and isn't so keen on the new competition.

Yes indeed a very interesting weekend coming my way Jodie thinks to herself.

...


	13. Chapter 13

Nine people sit down for dinner and enjoy a meal and a few beers and a couple of bottles of wine.

The atmosphere is relaxed and happy as they laugh and joke.

New friendships are formed and old ones dragged out and dusted off.

Jodie has had a brilliant time chatting to Patrick and Luke they're both cute and lots of fun although Luke is quieter and reserved Patrick is the opposite .

Jodie thinks to herself if I could just mix them id have one perfect man.

Patrick has pushed for Dave to drink all night and is thrilled when they decide too much alcohol has been consumed to warrant driving home.

Stevie offers " Dave you and Patrick could bunk in the shearer's quarters in Jodie's old room."

Patrick laughs and looking at Dave says " Dave it'll be like old times we can tell scary stories!"

Everyone cracks up laughing when Dave replies " I don't think you and scary stories is really the night I had planned Pat as much as I love you."

...

Stevie has moved into the kitchen and Alex has followed.

Turning her to him he wraps his arms around her and lifts her of the ground and kisses her .

Gently he places her back on the ground and nuzzling into her neck whispers " I have three whole days to hold you, kiss you and make love to you. I couldn't be happier if I tried."

She giggles and whispers back " Oh I bet you will be!"

Holding her face he looks into her eyes and asks " You're up to something aren't you?"

" Perhaps ." Is all she replies and walks back into the dining room.

...

" Where's Terry and Moira gone ?"Stevie asks.

Dave responds " Moira was tired and Terry went too just to show her which room is hers."

Stevie is surprised that Jodie appears unfazed but she smiles noticing the flirting that's happening between Patrick Jodie and Luke.

Kate notices too and offers to do the dishes and Dave agrees to help.

Stevie and Alex head outside with a couple of beers .

...

As soon as they're in the kitchen Dave grabs Kate and kisses her.

" Are you really going to stay in the other room with Pat?' Kate asks.

Dave looks at her and tries to be serious and says " Well he is my little brother Kate and I haven't seen him in ages ."

She grins and whispers something in his ear.

" Oh what the hell he's tracked through Tibet surely he can manage on his own." Dave chuckles.

Kate says. " I don't feel like doing dishes Dave."

As smile spreads across his face and he says " Well Kate come to think of it I was wondering if you could explain your graph to me?"

Kate looks puzzled and asks " My graph...Oh my goals map. Dave I'd love to show you lots of things in my room.'

Taking his hand they move quickly out the door laughing.

...

" How was your day Alex?" Stevie asks.

" It wasn't too bad once I gave Harry the slip." He replies.

Stevie inhales and says wistfully " I wish it was the weekend all the time so I could see you. The days go by so slowly and all I think about is you."

He smiles and quips " Am I naked?"

She pushes her shoulder into him grinning and says " Sometimes."

His heart trips .

Pulling her closer he kisses her and whispers."I love your honesty."

She kisses him and says " In that case let's go upstairs because that's where I would really like to be."

...

Walking back through the house Stevie notices Jodie and Patrick doing the dishes.

" Where's Luke?" Alex asks.

" He has to work in the morning so he trundled off to bed. We're just cleaning up Kate and Dave nicked off they were supposed to do the dishes." Jodie grumbles.

" Do you want me to help?" Stevie asks hoping they'll say no.

" No you're right I'll help." Patrick answers and adds " Thanks again for dinner."

...

Upstairs Alex has taken off his boots and his belt and is lying back on Stevie's bed with his hands clasped behind his head chatting to her.

" It's like having our own little sanctuary up here isn't it." He muses.

" Mmm " Stevie answers as she unbuttons the front of her dress.

Sliding it from her shouder's it drops to the floor in a soft neat pile around her feet.

Alex is sitting bolt upright and sighs " Oh Stevie wow!"

She giggles and asks " You like?"

In three steps she's in his arms and he kisses her thoroughly.

Giggling she whispers " I take it that's a yes?

He doesn't answer but gently picks her up and walks towards the bed.

...

Downstairs Jodie is leaning up against the wall and Patrick is wrapped around her kissing her and she's returning the favour.

Running her hands up his back she feels every muscle and loves it.

" I think we should go for a swim it's a beautiful moonlit night." He whispers.

" It'll be cold." She replies .

" We'll be fine ." He offers.

" I'm game!" Jodie quips.

He smiles.

...


	14. Chapter 14

Early the next morning Kate, Jodie and Stevie are having breakfast.

Dave and Patrick have left early as Dave has to be at a farm an hour's drive from Drover's Run.

Alex is still asleep upstairs.

...

As the girls move out onto the veranda Stevie asks. "So Jodes did you have a fun night?"

Jodie laughs and says "Stevie if I asked you that you'd say mind your own business!"

Stevie and Kate look at each other and Stevie winks and says "Wow Kate it must have been a brilliant night if she's saying nothing!"

Kate grins and says to Stevie "Yeah usually we get all the details. He must have stayed over?"

Jodie looks annoyed and says "Kate as if I'd let him stay over."

"Well you're not saying much usually by now we'd know if he was a good kisser!" Stevie offers.

Jodie grins and says "Alright he was good at kissing and he has great abs."

Kate grins and says "How did you see his abs, if he didn't stay over?"

"When we went for a swim." Jodie says quickly and then regrets telling them.

Stevie grins and asks "Bit of skinny dipping Jodes?"

Jodie laughs and says "No Stevie just a swim and a kiss that's it."

"So when are you seeing him again?" Kate asks.

"I tried to put him off because he was a bit too keen." Jodie replies.

Kate laughs and asks "Since when don't you like keen Jodes?"

"When they're all lips and hands!" Jodie chuckles.

Stevie and Kate laugh.

Jodie adds "I only met him yesterday and he was a bit too friendly."

...

"Too friendly Jodes?" Alex asks from the doorway.

Jodie turns and Alex is grinning at her and she can feel her face flush.

"Do you always listen in on other peoples conversations?' Jodie asks.

"Only if they're juicy ones and this one was sounding that way." He replies.

He walks over to Stevie leans down and kisses her and says "Good Morning "

Smiling she replies "Good morning! Do you want coffee?"

Looking at her he answers. "Yeah but I'll get it! Do you want a refill?"

"No thanks." She replies.

"I'll have one thanks Alex." Jodie quips holding her mug up to him.

He smiles and says "Righto Kate do you want one too."

Kate smiles and answers "No thanks."

...

When he walks back inside the three women laugh loudly.

Kate and Stevie tease Jodie a little more before she says "Thanks very much for telling me he was standing there!"

"We didn't know he was there either Jodie.' Kate tells her.

"Well I'm glad I wasn't saying I'd skinny dipped with him."Jodie says.

"Hot stuff Jodes!" Alex exclaims as he walks out with the coffees.

Jodie is really embarrassed this time and looks at Stevie and says "Can you put bells on him or something when he's here so we can hear when he's about!"

"Hey it works both ways Jodie! I've just had a shower with someone's bras and undies hanging all over the bathroom! Not something I'm used to I'll give you the tip." Alex says

Stevie grins and says "Not mine!"

Kate laughs and says "Not mine either."

Jodie feels her face flush again and she says defensively. "Well give me more notice next time Alex and I'll make sure they're not there."

Grinning he replies "I said I wasn't used to it. I never said I didn't enjoy it! Nice Jodie very nice."

Stevie laughs and says "Alex stop it you've embarrassed her enough."

Jodie grins at him as she takes the coffee and he says "Sorry Jodes just having a bit of fun, really liked the black lace ones though."

...

As the four sit chatting Terry appears with Luke.

Greetings are offered.

Terry asks" Jodie you were heading into town this morning weren't you?"

"Yes I am. Did you need something Terry?' Jodie asks.

"Yeah young Luke here needs to buy some things for his room. I thought you could give him a lift and help him with his shopping. You know a women's touch. He needs some new curtains and stuff just put it on my account." Terry offers.

Jodie smiles and says "Yeah no worries. I'm leaving in about ten minutes."

Terry says goodbye and walks off.

Luke smiles at Jodie and says "Are you sure it's ok? You've sort of been put on the spot a bit?"

Jodie replies "No it's fine Luke it'll be nice having some company on the drive."

Alex quips "You need curtains mate. You want to get Jodie to show you the black lace ones she's got hanging in the bathroom. Very nice."

Kate and Stevie move to take their coffee mugs back inside before they laugh.

Jodie glares at Alex and says "No I don't think they'd suit his bedroom Alex."

Raising his eyebrow Alex grins and says "You never know Jodes."

...

Jodie has driven into to town with Luke on board and is having a great time talking to him.

They share a lot in common and she's surprised how easy he is to talk too.

He tells her about his love of fast cars and motorbikes.

They talk about horses and she offers to take him riding later on that afternoon.

...

Stevie and Alex have arrived in time for the sales and have checked out the lots that they'll bid on.

Alex has loads more cash to splash but Stevie is keen to buy the best she can with the smaller amount she has to play with.

"Hey Stevie how much of your own cash have you got to spare?" Alex asks.

"Why Alex do you need a loan?" She says grinning at him.

"No I want to buy some stock that's ours. Even if we just buy a dozen." He replies.

"Wagyu, Alex if we're going to buy anything buy Wagyu. I watched a program about them and they're really making big bucks with them." She offers.

"Right how much are you going to put up and I'll match it!" He tells her.

She tells him how much she has and together they have a look at what's on offer and decide they'll have to buy younger and grow them on.

By the end of the day they're very happy with their purchases for both farms and they're first group of livestock together.

"Alex this is very exciting!" Stevie exclaims.

Smiling he says "Yeah it is Stevie; this is the beginning of bigger things for us. Right! It's time for us to go back to the motel, shower, change and go out for dinner. "

She grins and says. " Pub meal?"

Shaking his head he replies " No restaurant ..After Five."

" I don't have after five wear with me Alex!" She says.

" That's ok we'll go and buy something for you." He tells her.

Chuckling she says "You're coming dress shopping with me?"

" Yep sure am. I think I know what you'll look good in." He offers.

Grinning she says " Just remember we're looking for After five wear Alex I don't want to look tarty."

" Yea have little faith Stevie . I guarantee you'll love what I pick." He says smiling.

" Right come on!" She says as she walks back to his Ute.

...


	15. Chapter 15

Entering the store Stevie grins at Alex and says "Ok you pick three you like and I'll pick three."

Moving in different directions Stevie smiles to herself thinking he'll come up with something that is so not her.

He's back quickly and hands her three dresses, checking the labels she realizes he's picked the right size and she likes the colour of two of them.

Inside the change room she's pleasantly surprised by all three of Alex's choices.

"So are you going to show me?" He calls from outside.

Opening the change room door she steps out.

He wolf whistles and offers. "Very nice Stevie."

She chuckles and says "Alex I would never have chosen this style or colour for myself but I really like it."

"And you don't look like a tart cowgirl but I must admit you do fill it out very nicely." He quips.

"Why thank you." She replies.

"Ok next one." He announces.

They spend the next half an hour choosing a dress and shoes then Alex insists on paying for them.

Stevie isn't happy about it and argues about being able to pay for her own clothes.

He insists it's a gift and she can't give back a gift.

He grins listening to her grumbling as they head back to the motel.

...

Back on Drover's Kate and Jodie have just returned from collecting fire wood when they notice a car coming down the drive.

"It's Regan!" Jodie says.

Regan pulls up and climbing from the car the girls can see something is wrong.

"Are you all right Regan?" Jodie asks.

"Not really is Tess about?" Regan asks.

"No she'll be back on Sunday Regan can I help?"Jodie offers.

Regan stands thinking for a moment and then looking at Kate and back to Jodie "It's really private."

Kate picks up on the hint and says "Right I'm going for a shower and then I'm getting ready to go out... So I'll leave you both to it."

Regan smiles at her and says "Thanks Kate."

Kate smiles and walks towards the shearer's quarters.

Regan proceeds to tell Jodie about the mine accident and the court case and how distressing it all was.

Jodie offers words of comfort and asks Regan to stay and wait for Tess.

...

Dave and Kate are at the pub having dinner when Dave asks. "Kate have you ever thought about living in another country?"

She grins at him and says. "Yeah I'd love to live in Italy or England but in the country areas. What about you?"

Smiling at her he replies "I'd love to live in Africa."

"Wow Africa!"Kate says in surprise and then adds "That's a fairly wild place to live Dave. Why Africa?"

Kate smiles as Dave explains about the opportunities for a Vet in Africa.

He tells her about all the different animals and habitats that he'd be able to work on and with.

Kate's alerted by his enthusiasm and asks "You're thinking of going aren't you?"

He looks at her and replies "I want to apply for a position there."

He watches as she takes in what he's said and is surprised when she replies "Go for it!"

"Kate what about us?" Dave asks.

"What do you mean Dave? " Kate enquires.

He touches her face and says "If I go I want you to come with me?"

She inhales sharply and says "To Africa?"

He nods and watches as she thinks about his offer.

"Can I think about this for a few days?" She asks.

"Really you'll think about it?" Dave asks enthusiastically.

She leans forward and kisses him and says "Of course I will. I really love what's going on between us Dave but you have to understand if I go I'm leaving my dreams on hold and all of my friends and family behind.'

He hugs her and says "If we go we'll come back as often as possible."

...

Tess and Nick are finally in Australia and they have one short flight left until they meet up with Alex and Stevie.

Entering their motel room Nick says "Right wifey get your gear off."

Tess giggles and says "What no dinner or dancing first?"

Wrapping her in his arms he replies "We've been stuck on a plane for hours Tess need I say more!"

She pushes out of his embrace and says "I'll fill the spa you get the drinks."

He laughs smacks her on the behind softly and says "Well alright if I have to romance you first, hurry up and fill the spa!'

Glancing back over her shoulder she says "You'd better ring Stevie and Alex and let them know we're here and safe."

Grinning he calls after her "Well we're here but you're not safe!"

He hears her giggle as he loses sight of her as she enters the bathroom.

...

Music wafts softly through the air and is mixed with hushed voices.

Candlelit tables are strategically placed to give the feeling of privacy.

" Alex this is the nicest restaurant I've ever been too." Stevie sighs.

Gazing at her he replies. " I like that we can cut out the rest of the world Stevie . No one to bother us just you and me."

Just as he says that his phone begins to ring.

Stevie laughs.

He grins.

Glancing at the screen his smile broadens and he tells her. "It's Nick!"

" Tell him I said hello and can't wait to see them." Stevie says and rises to go to the bathroom.

" Hey Nick" Alex says smiling as he watches Stevie walk away from him.

"Yeah all good we're in a restaurant and she's walking away from me and if my heart got any fuller it would burst." Alex says and then laughs.

" Yeah I know I can't help it. I've always enjoyed watching her but I had to do it on the sly but I can stare to my heart's content now and it's all good." He tells his brother.

Listening Alex grins and replies ."Yeah we are too mate Stevie said to say Hi and that she can't wait to see you both."

Again he listens then replies "Ok got it ten am. What did she say?'

Alex laughs loudly and says "Yeah that's what I thought she said! Big night for you mate I'll let you go. Righto Bye."

Alex flips his phone closed and places it in his pocket.

Picking up his drink he takes a sip and watches as Stevie walks back towards him.

He inhales deeply loving watching her.

She has beautiful legs and the dress she's wearing shows them off, her hips sway from side to side, his eyes move up and his smile broadens, again his eyes track further upwards to her smile and finally her eyes.

Inhaling again he exhales and smiles .

"Enjoying yourself?" She giggles.

"I was actually." He grins.

She laughs.

...

On Drover's Regan has turned in for the night and Kate and Dave are still out.

Moira and Terry had dinner at the main house but had headed back to the cottage at around ten o'clock.

Sitting on the veranda Luke and Jodie are happily chatting away.

Jodie is thinking about how much she'd like to kiss him.

Beside her Luke is wondering how she'd react if he kissed her.

He decides to throw caution to the wind and placing his hand on her shoulder draws her to him and kisses her so very softly.

Jodie feels like smiling because the kiss is not what she expected.

He is holding her face and the kiss is so soft and warm and delicious.

Moving back she gazes into his eyes and feels like saying yum, she smiles at him and placing her arms around his waist she leans in to be kissed again.

Not once do his hands wander and she loves that he's just concentrating on the kiss and it makes it so good.

...


	16. Chapter 16

Sunshine filters through the window and Nick stretches and rolls over sweeping Tess into his arms.

"Wifey are you awake?"He whispers.

She giggles.

He smiles and softly asks "We've got twenty minutes until the alarm goes off. Got any ideas what we can do to fill in time."

She rolls over to face him and says "We could play a game of scrabble?"

Smiling at her he shakes his head and says "Nah."

"Cards?" She suggests.

He kisses her softly then looks at her smiling.

She says "What about ..."

He kisses her before she can finish her sentence.

She giggles and says "Well what do you suggest?'

He whispers something in her ear then kisses her neck.

She giggles and says "Yeah that's a much better idea."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she says. "Thank you for bringing me home Nick."

Smiling at her he quips "You're welcome so how are you going to pay me back?"

She kisses him and doesn't stop.

Pulling her in closer he lifts the doona over them.

She giggles.

...

Regan has slept badly and looks so very tired and worn out when she arrives for breakfast.

Kate looks at her and says "Regan I thought it might be good if you came out and worked with Jodie and I today."

Regan smiles at her and says "I'd like that Kate. It will distract me and tire me out and maybe I'll sleep better tonight."

"I'll make some mulled wine tonight for you Regan you'll sleep like a baby." Kate offers.

"Mulled wine that's got spices in it and warmed up isn't it?"Regan asks.

"Yeah that's right." Kate replies.

...

Jodie joins them and is very happy.

"You're happy this morning Stretch!" Kate offers.

Jodi inhales and replies "Well the sun's shining, Tess and Nick are home tomorrow what's not to be happy about."

Kate grins and says "We're cleaning troughs today!"

Jodi spins and says "What again! Squirt I hate troughs, can't you work the rosters so I don't get to do them?'

Despite her sadness Regan can't help but smile at Jodi's reaction.

"I'm coming to help." Regan offers.

Jodi smiles and says "Great you're a visitor and she's roped you in too."

Kate states "Stop whingeing Jodi and eat your breakfast."

"Yes Mum." Jodi quips.

The three women laugh.

...

Stevie is just getting out of the shower when Alex walks into the bathroom.

"Where would you like to go for breakfast?" He asks as he moves over to the toilet and begins to pee.

Stevie looks shocked and says "Alex! Do you mind?"

Puzzled he asks "Do I mind what?"

She looks at him and asks "Do you really need to do that?"

"What take a leak?" He asks.

"Well yeah." She replies.

"It's just water Stevie."Alex says smiling , then asks" Stevie tell me you've never had a man use the bathroom while you were in it!"

She grins and shakes her head.

Alex frowns and asks "What never?"

Again she shakes her head.

"So you've never seen a bloke go to the toilet before?" He asks smirking at her.

"Well I have now!" She says grinning back at him.

He laughs and says "Sorry, if it bothers you I won't do it again."

She grins and says "No that's ok but..."

He grins and says "Right we draw the line there."

She grins and nods and says "Thank you there are something's I don't think we need to share."

Laughing he says "Understood."

He stands chatting to her as she dries herself and smiling asks. "Breakfast?"

"Can I get dressed first?" She asks.

Nodding he leaves the room.

...

Tess and Nick's plane has landed and Stevie and Alex are waiting for them to disembark.

Standing in the airport lounge Alex is holding Stevie's hand and every now and again he leans over and kisses her.

Smiling she states. "I've never dated anyone that was as affectionate as you Alex."

He smiles at her and says "That's good Stevie I'm unique."

She laughs at him and says. "You're definitely one of a kind Alex."

He reaches over and kisses her.

...


	17. Chapter 17

Tess and Nick are so excited to be home and the best part is they get to have dinner with Stevie and Alex.

They're guaranteed a great night they always have so much fun.

It's been a long time since the four of them have been together.

Walking through the doors they begin to look for Stevie and Alex.

Grinning Nick elbows Tess and points.

Tess grins and whispers. "Oh Nick isn't that beautiful. They're oblivious to everyone else."

Nick takes Tess's hand and as they draw near he calls "If you'd like to let her come up for air we'd like to say Hello!"

Alex slowly stops kissing her and plants three small kisses on her lips then he hugs her.

Turning Alex quips "Well hurry up and say Hello to her so I can have her back."

They all laugh.

...

Stevie and Tess stand hugging for ages and Stevie says "Oh Tess it's so good to have you back home! I've missed you so much."

Tess hugs her friend tightly and says "I know I was just saying to Nick how much I've missed our beers after work and all the dramas and joys of all of you girls. I had no one in Argentina to gossip with and even though I could call you it's just not the same."

Nick grins and adds. "And apparently I'm crap at shopping!"

Tess laughs and says "I never said you were crap Nick."

Stevie looks at Nick and says "Alex can give you lessons Nick he's really good at it."

Nick looks at Stevie and says "Oh Stevie you haven't turned him into a girl while I've been gone have you?"

Alex punches him in the arm.

...

Back at Drover's Regan, Kate and Jodie have finally returned to the house and showered and dressed and Kate is in the kitchen preparing mulled wine.

Moira has left a casserole out for them and left a note saying Luke will join them for tea as Moira and Terry are going to watch the local play.

Jodie is happy Luke will join them.

Dave arrives and Kate greets him, they stand talking for awhile and join the others.

Dave asks. "Have you all been invited to Kilarney tomorrow night?'

Jodie replies "Yes we have it should be a great night I can't wait to see them."

Kate offers" I wonder if we should take something."

Jodie replies "No Kate Harry will pay for everything and Rhonda will have been cooking for days."

"Hello!" Luke calls from the back door.

Smiling Jodie goes to let him in.

...

Alex says. "I've booked a restaurant for all of us at 7o'clock tonight and it's after five.

Tess looks at him and asks "You actually booked a restaurant and it's after five, are you feeling alright Alex?'

He laughs and says "Just be ready at six- thirty Tess."

Tess says "I think I need to go shopping first I'd like to buy a new dress."

"Take Alex he likes shopping." Nick teases.

Alex grins and says. "You're on come on Tess grab your purse."

Nick looks shocked and says "I was just joking Alex."

"Well I'm not!" Alex says as he takes Tess's hand and leads her out of the motel.

...

Nick and Stevie are left standing in the foyer.

Stevie has a huge grin on her face.

Nick just looks shocked.

"Come on Nick I'll buy you a coffee or would you prefer a beer?"Stevie offers.

Nick gazes after Tess and then looking at Stevie he quips "I think I need a beer!"

She laughs.

...

Alex takes Tess into the same dress store that he'd taken Stevie yesterday and the sales girls give him a funny look.

Smiling he says "It's ok that was my girlfriend yesterday this is my sister- in-law."

They nod not looking completely convinced.

Tess giggles and asks. "Now what?"

He laughs. "Same as Stevie and I did. You pick three and I'll pick three."

...

Nick and Stevie are sitting at the bar of the pub across the road from the Motel.

"Nick it is so good to have you both back but especially for Alex." Stevie begins.

Nick smiles at her and states. "Harry?"

She nods and says "I know he's your Father and you love him, but some of the things he does and says to Alex are just cruel."

Nick looks at her and says "You don't think much of Harry do you Stevie?"

She sits for a little while and then replies. "Harry is very important to Alex so he has to be important to me Nick."

Nick laughs and says "Great answer Stevie."

She shrugs her shoulders and says. "It's the truth Nick. Alex loves your Father and that's why Harry can hurt him like he does and as much as I hate that. I have to bite my tongue and just support him."

Nick looks at her and says "Alex is pretty thick skinned Stevie."

She replies. "No he's not Nick! He just hides it well."

Nick is surprised by what she says.

...

Tess and Alex are having a ball shopping and she ends up choosing one of the dresses he suggested.

"So you and Stevie?" Tess says grinning.

His smile broadens and he replies "Yeah I'm having the best time Tess."

Tess looks at him and says "Don't hurt her Alex."

He looks shocked and says "Why would you think I'd hurt her Tess?"

She smiles and says "Stevie isn't as tough as she makes out Alex.'

He smiles, wraps his arm around her shoulder and says "I learnt that lesson on our first date Tess. Come on let's go and find Nick and Stevie."

...

Nick and Stevie are talking farming and he asks about the sales.

Stevie tells him about the stock they purchased for Kilarney and Drover's and then she hesitantly tells him about the Wagyu her and Alex have purchased together.

Nick is impressed and she relaxes, initially she thought he'd think it was a silly idea, she's relieved to find not only has he heard of them but he thinks it's a wise business move.

By diversifying they'll safeguard against market slumps.

Stevie listens to all he has to say and is impressed with some of his ideas

...

Alex and Tess stroll back to the motel and chat about the farms, the girls on Drover's and Charlotte.

Tess chats about Argentina and Nick's health and how much she's missed everyone.

Alex tells her a bit about Harry and his obvious unhappiness about Stevie being his partner and she assures him she'll stick close to Stevie while they're on Kilarney.

He smiles and says "It was different before Tess you know when Stevie and I were just mates. I always tried to guard against Harry but I feel even more protective now."

Tess quips. "You sound like you're in love Alex!"

"It's the nicest feeling Tess." He replies waiting for her response.

Grinning she turns and hugs him and says "Oh Alex that's so good to hear. Does she know?"

He inhales and exhales and says "Yeah she does and she loves me too Tess."

"That is so nice to come home to Alex." Tess says beginning to walk forward.

Gently he grabs her arm and says "So you're ok with Stevie and I being together?"

With a huge smile on her face she says "Alex I'm thrilled to bits that you're both happy and Claire would be too."

He gets a lovely look on his face as he smiles at her and without speaking another word his drapes his arm across her shoulder and they head of to find the others.

...

Alex and Stevie are waiting in the foyer when Tess and Nick join them.

Stevie gushes "Oh Tess your dress is beautiful, you look stunning."

Tess grins and says "I know Stevie and I feel stunning."

Stevie leans over and asks "Your choice or his?"

Tess chuckles and says "His! Can we take him every time we go shopping?"

Stevie laughs and says "He picked mine too and I love it."

Nick quips "Looks like you'll have to give up farming Alex and buy yourself a little frock shop!"

"Sounds like fun!" Alex replies.

Nick laughs and patting Alex on the back and says. "I'm taking you motor bike riding tomorrow Alex you need to get out more."


	18. Chapter 18

On Drover's the mulled wine is going down a treat and even Regan feels herself begin to relax.

The group laughs and jokes and has a fabulous time.

Adding Luke and Regan to the mix adds a new dimension to the group as new stories and experiences are shared.

The meal was delicious and they all linger around the table dishes stacked nearby drinking the wine and enjoying each other's company.

Regan takes herself off to bed and is a sleep in no time at all.

She sleeps soundly and without scary dreams which have plagued her for months.

...

Nick, Tess, Stevie and Alex arrive at the restaurant.

Tess smiles and says "Oh I like this already. A dance floor can we dance later Nick?"

Smiling at her he says "Try and stop me."

Stevie feels a little uncomfortable as she's not very good at dancing.

She promises herself one day she'll learn as it looks like so much fun.

...

The four have a brilliant time together and Stevie has fun on the dance floor as well.

Alex is very patient with her and explains some steps and she's surprised how quickly she picks it up.

As they all walk back to the motel talk turns to Drover's and Kilarney and Harry.

Nick and Tess are fully aware of Harry's rudeness to Stevie and offer to run interference so the afternoon will be pleasant for everyone.

Stevie says "You don't have to do that, I've dealt with him for years."

Nick replies "Yes but you weren't dating his son then."

Stevie looks and Nick but doesn't reply her stomach has just turned and she feels ill.

After a brilliant night she's brought back to reality with a thud.

Harry will be gunning for her and it will be very unpleasant.

...

Jodie is happily watching a movie with Luke and enjoying his kisses.

During the times they're chatting she digs for information on Moira and Terry as Luke is living with them.

It's tricky trying to ask without sounding nosey but Jodi does her best.

She's only asking a few questions about Terry and Moira and then returns to chat about Luke.

Luke is a very nice guy and Jodi loves talking to him but she gets the impression he's holding something back and decides to bide her time and slowly find out more about him.

He tells her about his older brother Kane a bit of a rough diamond but he'd always looked out for Luke and he deserves his loyalty.

When Jodie asks more about him Luke changes subjects and Jodi notices but doesn't push.

...

Dave and Kate are sitting out on the veranda at the Shearer's quarters talking about Africa.

"Dave I've thought about Africa and I've decided that yes I will go with you. I've never done anything spontaneous before and this is my chance." Kate offers.

He grins at her and asks. "I thought you wanted a few days to think about it?'

"No I've thought about it don't question me or I may start to doubt myself!" She says laughing.

"How will your family react to you coming to Africa with me?"Dave asks.

She thinks about it and replies. "They won't be happy Dave but it's my life."

"Is it because we're not married?" He asks.

He watches as her face reddens and she replies "Maybe."

"Kate we're in a relationship you have to be honest with me!" He encourages.

Looking at him she smiles and says "Yes it will be because we're not married."

"Well we've been engaged before we could do it again!" He responds.

Kate laughs and says "That was pretend and looks at how much trouble that got me into! No we'll just have to live in sin Dave"

He laughs and asks "You're an Italian catholic won't we burn in the fires of hell for that?"

She reaches over and kisses him.

Dave thinks if he's going to burn in hell he's glad this little hottie will be with him.

...


	19. Chapter 19

Arriving on Drover's Run Nick and Tess are thrilled with the reception they receive.

The girls have gone all out to make their return memorable and fun.

Tess is surprised that Regan is there but also happy, holding onto hope that this time around they can strengthen their bond.

Tess is convinced Regan should stay on Drover's Run and take time to get to know the land and her heritage.

After a coffee and a snack they settle into their room and take a look around the property.

...

"You've been quiet Stevie. Are you ok?" Alex muses as they pull into Drover's.

She glances at him and replies. "I'm just thinking about the welcome home on Kilarney this afternoon."

"Harry?" Alex offers.

She nods.

He reaches over and taking her hand offers. "Everything will be alright Cowgirl. I won't let him hurt you."

She inhales and replies "I know you believe that Alex but you can't be with me every minute."

He pulls the car over half way down the drive and turning to her says "Stevie I love you and we both know this isn't going to be easy but we'll get through it together ok?"

She smiles at him and replies. "I love you too Alex."

Leaning over he kisses her and she enjoys his soft lips but isn't convinced everything will be alright.

Smiling Alex leans back and putting the car into gear drive towards the homestead.

...

Alex drops Stevie off and heads for Kilarney to get ready for the party tonight.

His heart is light.

Smiling he thinks about the last few days he'd spent with Stevie and all that they'd discussed and learned about each other.

It's early days for them but it just feels so good and so right.

Happiness has evaded him for a very long time and he'd almost forgotten how it felt.

Stevie had changed that in a dramatic and flawless way and he finally feels his life has direction and meaning and he'll do everything in his power to keep the momentum going.

...

Everyone in the district has turned out for Nick and Tess's party.

Harry has turned on a lavish spread and even hired a marquee and a small band to play as his guests mill around chatting and catching up on all that Nick and Tess have learned and experienced while living overseas.

Alex waits impatiently for Stevie to turn up.

Tess informed him they had a leaking pipe and Stevie, Jodie and Kate had been working on it since Stevie got home.

...

Back on Drover's the girls have finally finished with the pipe and have showered and are on their way.

Regan left earlier with Nick and Tess followed by Moira, Terry and Luke.

Driving down the road the girls chatter about the party and what changes will happen now that Tess and Nick have returned.

Kate hasn't told them about her plans with Dave yet and decides today is Tess's day and she'll explain later.

It's good timing she tells herself with Tess back they won't need the extra person plus if Regan stays she'll need work too.

Stevie asks "So what's the go with Regan coming back?"

"Personal problems." Is all Jodie offers.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah I really think she's changed Stevie just give her a chance ok?"Jodie states.

Stevie isn't convinced but agrees.

...

Harry Ryan is an almost completely happy man.

His son is back where he belongs.

Today is almost perfect.

A perfect day would be one without Stevie Hall in it.

Pulling into Kilarney the girls follow the music and find everyone partying happily.

Harry spots Stevie before Alex does and makes his way over to her.

...

Spotting Harry making a beeline for her Stevie feels sick.

"Don't you dare do anything to ruin this day, do you understand?" Harry snarls at her.

She feels wounded instantly but replies. "Nice to see you Harry thanks for inviting me."

"I didn't! Alex did. If I had my way you wouldn't be here at all."Harry growls.

She wants to scream and run away but watches as Alex walks towards her.

"Hey Beautiful I've missed you." Alex says grinning at her.

She smiles at him and replies. "It's only been a few hours Alex."

Alex replies. "Well it feels like much longer."

He kisses her.

Harry is still standing there and says "Perhaps you could get Stevie a drink Alex."

As Harry moves away.

Alex asks. "Are you ok Stevie?"

She smiles and replies "You're here of course I'm alright."

Placing his hand on her back he guides her towards the marquee and their friends.

...

As the afternoon rolls into the evening the district enjoys the hospitality of Harry Ryan.

Tess and Nick are having a wonderful time catching up with old friends.

Standing alone for the first time all day.

Nick states "I didn't realize how much I missed home Tess."

"I know what you mean Nick I feel the same. It's the only place in the world I'd want to bring a child up." She says softly.

He looks at her intently and smiling says "Are you trying to tell me something Tess?"

"Maybe." She giggles.

Wrapping her in his arms he whispers. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure but we'll wait until we've been to the doctors." She whispers back to him.

He hugs her tightly and says "I love you Tess."

She hugs him back and replies. "I love you too."

...

Harry Ryan calls everyone to attention and speaks about Nicks return. He's a happy man he's two boys are where they should be and Nick has Tess at his side and she's an asset to the Ryan family.

He gushes about Nick and Tess and how happy their union made him and then started to muse about Alex needing to find himself a suitable partner to move forward with.

Stevie feels the knife stab deep in her heart.

Harry is aiming directly at her.

She knows it.

Alex knows it.

And so does everyone else in the district.

...

Early the following morning Stevie is just hanging up the petrol pump at the Truck stop when Harry Ryan pulls up at the bowsers beside her.

Her stomach churns but is convinced she'll ride it out and not bite at him.

She loves Alex and she has to stay strong like they'd agreed.

She smiles and says "Good morning Harry."

Climbing from his car he scowls at her and replies "What's good about it? You're still here!"

She doesn't offer anything else and moves indoors to pay for her fuel.

...

Stevie strides back to her car and calls ." I'll see you later Harry."

" Not if I see you first." He snarls back at her.

Frazzled she puts the car in reverse and hears a loud crunch from behind her.

Looking in her rear vision mirror she spots a green car that wasn't there before.

Climbing from her car she walks towards the man that is climbing from the green car.

"What do you think you're doing ?" She asks.

Smiling at her he replies " You backed into me?"

They stand chatting about the damage for a moment.

Stevie smiles as he flirts with her.

He eventually decides it's just the bull bar that's damaged and offers. " You can buy me a beer one day as payment for the bingle."

" Why do you live around here?" She asks.

" Yeah I've just leased a place near here Wilgul." He offers.

She grins and says " Oh right I know the owners."

Smiling he holds out his hand and introduces himself. " Kane Morgan pleased to meet you."

" Stevie Hall pleased to meet you too." Stevie responds.

Harry Ryan smirks as he watches them and a plot forms in his head.

...


	20. Chapter 20

Life has settled into an even roll and travels along taking all with it.

Tess and Nick have visited the doctor and are thrilled to be expecting their first child.

They decide to keep their happiness under wraps until they pass the first trimester.

Regan has decided for the time being she'll stay on Drover's Run to help out with the work and to allow herself time to heal and think about her future.

The mine accident and ensuing court case has taken its toll on her self esteem and self respect and she finds Drover's offers a safe haven and she's already starting to feel better.

Dave's brother Patrick has taken off yet again but promises he'll be back in the not too distant future.

...

Harry Ryan has pulled out all of his old tricks and has managed to upset Stevie several times in the last few weeks.

A few weeks back he'd caused major conflict between Stevie and Alex when he deliberately led Alex to believe that Stevie was the one flirting with Kane Morgan on the day of the crash at the Truck stop not the other way around.

Having had a lifetime to observe Alex, Harry knows exactly which buttons to push and he's been on overdrive in the last few weeks causing friction and havoc at every turn.

Alex is on edge and is grumpy and shorter tempered than usual.

Dave has arrived on Drover's to talk to Kate and finds her loading up the Ute at the sheds

Her smile is broad as he walks towards her.

She hugs him and he leans to kiss her.

"Oh hugs in the mid morning I love em'" Kate gushes.

Dave laughs and says "Well you're going to be getting a whole lot more of those!"

She moves back and looks at him and watches as he tells her "I got the job Kate we're going to Africa!"

"Oh my god! She yells throwing herself at him.

...

Jodie and Stevie are walking towards them and Stevie quips. "Dave can you put my worker down she's supposed to be getting the Ute loaded up!"

Turning he quips "Well she won't be your worker for much longer!"

As soon as he opens his mouth he regrets it.

Kate glares at him and then looking at Jodie and Stevie knows she has to tell them now.

Stevie and Jodie stand looking at her and Stevie asks "What's going on Kate?"

Kate glances at Dave and then back at the girls and says "I'm leaving Drover's run."

Stevie looks stunned Jodie questions "Why Where are you going?"

"Dave has just acquired a position in Africa and he asked me to go with him and I said yes."Kate offers.

Stunned the two women stand for a moment taking in what Kate has just told them and then they hug and congratulate both of them.

...

After the initial excitement Stevie states "Come on we'd best get onto these fences or we'll be here all day."

Kate quips "Oh Stevie I couldn't find our strainers anywhere!"

Stevie glances at her and replies "I'll have to go over to Kilarney and get them Alex came over the other day and took all three sets that we had because they had a big job on. You head out and I'll meet you there."

Jodie says "Righto we can get started pulling the old one down anyway."

Agreeing they all move off.

...

Nick and Alex have just been talking to Kane Morgan about fences he needs to fix and a trough that's leaking.

Kane tells them he doesn't have any strainers.

Alex grabs a set of Drover's strainers from his toolkit and gives them to Kane promising he'll return to give him a hand once he sorts out a bull they've culled that has to go to market.

"What's wrong with the bull?" Nick asks as the head towards Kilarney.

"He's unpredictable Nick. He put Nat into the fence the other day poor little buggers all bruised down one side. He's lucky he didn't break anything. I've got him penned up and we'll send him off to the market." Alex states.

Nick asks "So what are you going to do with him now?"

"Just put him in the race ready for the John to pick him up. I don't want anyone hurt by him." Alex states.

...

Stevie pulls into Kilarney and is disappointed Alex's Ute's not there.

Climbing from the car she spots Harry over at the race and walks towards him.

"Morning!" She calls.

He glances at her.

"Good Morning." He replies.

Stevie is a little taken back.

Harry actually sounds friendly this morning.

"Nice Bull." She states leaning on the fence.

"Yeah he has fabulous bloodlines and is as gentle as a lamb. But we're over stocked so Alex is selling him." Harry offers.

"Shame." Stevie states.

"Yes it is but that's farming isn't it." Harry offers.

"Hmmm" She replies.

"Alex isn't here." Harry states.

"Yeah I figured that when I didn't see his Ute. He borrowed our fence strainers the other day" Stevie offers.

"Oh right well I'll go and get ours for you. " Harry offers.

"No its ok Harry I know where they are I'll get them." She offers.

"I've had a bit of a clean up so you probably wouldn't find them. I can put the halter on the big fellow in a minute." Harry states.

"I'll do it for you Harry." Stevie offers taking the halter from him.

Smiling Harry walks over to the utilities shed.

...

"Stevie's here." Nick states as the pull into Kilarney.

Alex smiles broadly at the thought of seeing her.

Stevie has climbed up over the rail and slowly walked towards the bull.

Gently patting him she eases the halter over his nose and fastens it around his head.

Patting him she wonders where Harry is.

...

"What in the bloody hell are you doing in there Stevie?" Alex growls his heart pounding.

"Just putting the halter on Alex. Where have you been?" She says smiling at him.

Without replying Alex growls softly "Get the hell out of there now!"

Stevie arcs up and says "Yeah hi hello to you too."

"Stevie come here now." Alex states.

Stevie glares at him and walks to the fence climbs over it and keeps walking.

"Stevie where are you going?" He calls after her, relief in his voice.

Without looking back she yells. "As far away from you as I can possibly get."

Harry appears and hands her the strainers.

"Thanks "She says and moves on.

...

With the fencing done and the girls back at Drover's.

Stevie has walked up to the windmill and is sitting on the old bath.

Tess has walked over to Jodie and Kate and has been standing talking to them for quite awhile as Kate has told her about Dave and Africa.

Tess is thrilled for them but tells Kate they'll miss her and all of the work she does for Drover's Run.

Glancing up at the windmill Tess spots Stevie and enquires "What's Stevie doing up there?"

Jodie replies "She was in a great mood until she returned from Kilarney and she's been unbearable all afternoon."

Kate offers. "I think she had a fight with Alex."

...

Tess moves quickly to speak to Stevie and is shocked to find her crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" Tess coos.

Stevie is stunned that she's there.

Stevie's chin quivers and she manages to say "Tess I love him but I can't do this anymore."

Quickly Tess holds her friend as she sobs uncontrollably into her arms.

...


	21. Chapter 21

"What was that all about?" Nick asks watching as Stevie spins the wheels and leaves Kilarney.

Alex looks perplexed and replies " I have no idea, but I haven't got time to chase her now ,I've got to sort this bull out and then get over to Wilgul. Are you going to help me?"

Nick grins and says "Yes I can help you, Kate hasn't done the rosters yet so I'm a free man today ."

Harry joins them and growls " Next time you see her tell her not to drive out like that she's ripped up the bloody driveway. What did you do to her this time Alex?"

Alex grumbles " I didn't do anything. She was in the pen with the bloody bull. She's lucky she didn't get hurt."

" She can't be told can she. I went to get the fence strainers for her. She wanted to put the halter on him said it would make him easier to load. I told her he wasn't safe." Harry states.

Nick and Alex look at each other but offer no more in conversation.

...

Tess holds Stevie for a long time as she cries.

After gaining some composure Stevie begins to tell Tess about some of the mean and hurtful things Harry has said and done in the last few weeks.

" Stevie have you told Alex about it?" Tess asks.

Shaking her head Stevie replies. " No I haven't I thought if I just dealt with Harry myself it might stop but it's just getting worse Tess. I'd bet he's behind Alex's reaction today. "

" You need to speak to him Stevie." Tess offers.

" What do you think Alex can do about it Tess? That would just make him choose between me and Harry and I don't want to do that." Stevie says sadly.

Tess looks at her friend and says softly. " But Alex is your future Stevie."

Stevie smiles at her and replies as the tears begin to fall again. " I thought so too Tess but I can't live like this and imagine if I had to live on Kilarney with Harry and Alex. I can't do it Tess I thought I was strong enough but I'm not."

...

Alex grabs clean clothes and throws them into the Ute.

Nick says " So I guess that means you're staying on Drover's tonight."

Alex grins at his brother and replies " I don't want to waste time having a shower here. Stevie's upset and I want to work out why. By the time we sort all of that out I might as well stay the night. I'll have to borrow some deodorant and a razor off you Nick."

" I'll just ring and let Tess know you'll be over for dinner." Nick offers.

Nick phones Drover's and chats to Jodie for a long while and Alex tries to pick up on the conversation as he drives.

" You'll lose reception in a minute Nick better wrap it up!" Alex tells him.

Hanging up the phone Nick looks uncomfortable and looking at Alex states. " Tess and Stevie have been up at the windmill for over an hour Alex."

" What is it broken?" Alex asks.

" No they've been talking and Jodie reckons Tess has been hugging Stevie heaps." Nick continues.

Alex looks concerned as says " What does she think she's upset? I wasn't that grumpy Nick was I? I just wanted to get her away from the bull before he hurt her."

" I don't know Alex you'll have to wait until we get there and find out for yourself." Nick offers.

Alex drives on with his mind racing .

...

Finally Stevie and Tess enter the homestead and Jodie and Kate can tell Stevie's been crying which isn't something they're used too.

They busy themselves as she passes through the kitchen.

Upstairs Stevie showers then lays down on her bed and falls asleep.

She's exhausted from all the tears she's shed.

"Tess what's going on? Why is she so upset? Did she fight with Alex ? I've never seen her like that before."Jodie asks.

Tess inhales and says " It's a lot of things Jodes but yes they had words. We need to give her support and space."

The back door bangs as Nick calls " Wifey I'm home!"

Tess smiles as he enters.

" Hello husband I've missed you." She says as he leans to kiss her.

Her smile disappears when she spots Alex.

Alex doesn't miss her reaction or that of Jodie or Kate.

...

" Where's Stevie ?" Alex asks.

" She's asleep in her room Alex. Kate just checked in on her." Tess replies.

" Is she sick?" He asks his voice full of concern.

"Sick of being treated like crap." Jodie grumbles.

Alex looks at her and says " Whose treating her like crap?"

" Well if the shoe fits Alex." Jodie replies.

" Jodie you're not helping." Tess growls.

Nick is trying to work out why everyone is so hostile towards Alex.

Alex just feels pissed off.

...

Tess points at Alex and says "You outside ."

Before he moves Alex protests. " What's going on Tess? I only growled at her to get out of the bull pen because he got Nat the other day and put him up against the fence. He's dangerous I didn't want her in there with him!"

Tess glares at him and says " Did Harry know that?"

" Of course he did. Everyone knows." Alex growls.

" Then why would Harry encourage her to put a halter on him." She asks.

Nick pipes up and answers " Dad said he told Stevie to stay out of the pen and when he went to get the strainers she went in."

" Oh that's right Harry went to get them for her because he'd tidied the shed and she wouldn't be able to find them." Tess states.

Nick and Alex both laugh and Alex says " Harry hasn't tidied a shed since we were little and the strainers would be where they always are."

Nick and Alex look at each other , the gravity of the situation registering on their faces.

Kate and Jodie are shocked that Harry would stoop so low.

Kate says " Stevie could have been injured or worse."

Tess looks at the two girls and doesn't want them to know anymore, glancing back at Alex she orders." You outside ."

Nick busies himself with Jodi and Kate organizing the dining room and Dinner.

...

As Alex walks out behind Tess she turns on him and growls "You promised me you wouldn't hurt her Alex!"

Alex growls back at her. " I haven't Tess I promise."

" Alex I sat with her for over an hour and I have never seen her cry like that ." Tess tells him.

Running his hand across his head he states. "It's one incident Tess , I don't understand why this has upset her so much."

" Harry has been at her since the welcome home party Alex . At every opportunity he's tormented her. She hasn't told you because she thought if she dealt with it on her own he'd stop but it's gotten worse." Tess explains.

Shocked he states. "She should have told me? "

Tess places her hand on his arm and says " She thought it would make you choose between her and Harry and she doesn't want that. She'll be angry at me Alex because I promised I wouldn't say anything but after today's effort I have no choice . She could have been crushed Alex."

Alex sits down and Tess can tell he's deep in thought.

She waits.

Looking at her he says " I have no idea what to do next Tess but I know I can't go back to Kilarney. My first priority has to be Stevie she's the key to my future'

"Good Alex I'm glad you made that choice. I have an idea for the short term, but I have to run it past Nick first. "

...


	22. Chapter 22

Jodie, Kate, Regan, Nick and Tess sit for dinner.

Upstairs Alex has showered and quietly enters Stevie's room.

Night has fallen but a soft light still illuminates the room and he stands over her smiling.

She's curled up in the foetal position her beautiful auburn hair draped across her pillow.

Carefully he slides onto the bed behind her and gentle places his arm under her head.

In a sound sleep she snuggles in.

Inhaling, he drinks in the essence of her.

She'll still be angry at him when she wakes but he's going nowhere and for now he just needs to hold her.

...

"Is Alex coming down for dinner?"Kate asks.

"I don't think so, but we'll plate up two serves and leave them in the fridge in case they're hungry later."Tess replies.

Jodie tries asking questions but Tess changes the subject and draws conversations from the others.

Nick and Regan are discussing soils and Nick uses her knowledge to form a new project for the crops they're due to plant.

"Regan would you run a series of soil samples for me on Drover's and Wilgul?"Nick asks.

"Yes of course so you need the best soil types for which grains?"Regan asks.

"I'll give you a list in the morning if that's ok." Nick replies.

...

Dave arrives and talk turns to Africa.

"So when do you leave Dave?"Jodie asks.

He glances at Kate and replies. "As soon as we can get all of our needles."

Kate adds "We're booked into the Doctors on Monday and so long as everything goes well we'll leave here Monday week."

Jodie feels her eyes prick with tears and says "So soon?"

Kate smiles at her friend and rising walks over and hugs her saying. "Now you'll have a cool place to visit!"

Jodie nods her head as she wipes her eyes unable to speak.

Everyone looks up as a loud thump is heard from upstairs.

...

"Bloody hell Stevie what did you do that for?"Alex says sitting on the floor beside her bed.

Angrily but still half asleep she yells "What you speak to me like rubbish in the afternoon and then think you can just slither into my bed hours later!"

"You didn't have to push me out of the bloody bed!"He yells at her.

"Get out of my room Alex! Now!"She yells.

"No I won't Stevie I want to protect you, take care of you." He offers.

"I can take care of myself thanks very much." She yells.

"Tess told me what happened today Stevie." Alex growls

...

"I think it's safe to say Stevie's awake!"Nick quips.

Tess says "Jodes turn the cd player on. We don't need to hear this."

Jodie grins and says "Yes we do Tess."

Everyone laughs when Tess replies "Even with the music on you'll be able to hear them."

Jodie rises and turns the music up but as Tess suggested they can still hear the argument raging upstairs.

For over ten minutes they try to keep the conversation going but the yelling from upstairs is very distracting.

...

Stevie storms downstairs closely followed by Alex.

"Stevie wait up." Alex calls.

"Go to hell Alex and stop following me." She yells.

In the dining room everyone is quiet waiting for Stevie and Alex to arrive.

They don't have to wait long.

Stevie arrives and hands on her hips looks at Tess and says. "What I told you was confidential Tess! Why would you tell him?"

Tess stands and softly replies. "Harry could have hurt you today Stevie I told Alex because he should know what Harry is doing. You're my friend and I don't want to see put in danger.

Nick adds. "Tess is right Stevie what Harry did was dangerous and Alex has a right to know."

Stevie glares at the both of them, shakes her head turns and walks from the room.

"Stevie can you stand still and talk to me please?" Alex calls.

"Go away Alex and leave me alone!" She yells.

In the dining room they all chuckle quietly when Jodie quips "If looks could kill the two of you would be dead."

...

Jodie turns the music down and the group listens as Stevie stomps back upstairs.

A door slamming ends the noise briefly.

The group listens and hear Alex knock and yells. "Stevie open the bloody door, we need to talk."

"Go away Alex. I have nothing to say" She yells back.

"Well I do Stevie. I love you and I deserve better than this." He yells.

...

Downstairs Kate places her hand over her heart and says "Oh that's so sad him saying he loves her through a door."

There is a silence in the house while they wait for the next episode.

Stevie sits on the bed arms folded and a frown on her face.

Alex leans on the door jamb waiting for her to open the door.

Downstairs everyone holds their breath.

Waiting...

...

Either you open the bloody door Stevie or I'll kick it in! Don't you dare shut me out" He yells.

"You wouldn't dare Alex!" She yells back.

Downstairs they wait.

Everyone jumps when there is an almighty crashing sound from upstairs as Alex's foot kicks the door in and pieces of the door jamb splinters.

Stevie squeals in fright.

Alex walks into the room.

Stevie yells. "How bloody dare you Alex! Get out of my room!"

Downstairs you can hear a pin drop and they strain to hear.

...

"I'm not going anywhere Stevie this is my room too."He yells at her.

"Are you insane Alex your room is on Kilarney not here?"She growls.

"No Stevie I'm not going back there not after what Harry has done to you."He states.

She stops and stares at him and asks "What are you talking about?"

"Tess told me what Harry's been up to all these weeks. It should have been you telling me Stevie that's our business not Tess's. How can I protect you and take care of you if I don't know there is a problem?" Alex asks.

Her demeanour softens and she offers. "But he's your Father Alex."

His grins and quips "And you will be the Mother of my children."

She stands looking very uncomfortable; he notices her eyes full of tears.

She looks around the room everywhere but into his eyes and he waits.

Finally her eyes fall into his.

He smiles at her and says. "Stevie I love you please don't shut me out."

She tries to say I love you too Alex but the words get lost somewhere between her tears and the lump in her throat.

He steps forward and offers the comfort of his embrace.

Safely there, she cries.

He holds her tightly kissing the top of her head letting his lips touch the skin along her neck.

Her skin prickles at his touch.

...

Nick looks up and says "The yelling has stopped."

Regan asks. "Is that a good sign?"

Tess quips. "It means one of two things either she's killed him or she's kissing him and I'd place fifty bucks on the later."

Dave quips "I'll take that bet Tess."

Everyone laughs and continues chatting about Dave and Kate and their African adventure.

...

Alex holds her while she cries and then he grabs a tissue from the box on the dresser and handing it too her quips "I'd like to kiss you now if you'd like to clean yourself up first."

She blows her nose and then laughs and says "I must look dreadful."

"Its moonlight Stevie you look ok."He offers.

"Ok is good at this point."She says smiling at him.

Alex looks around the room and releasing her walks over and picks up a set of bedside draws and places them against the door as it no longer clips closed.

"What are you doing that for?" Stevie asks.

Grinning he replies. "Well just in case you want to make love to me. We don't want an audience do we?"

A smile sweeps across her face.

...


	23. Chapter 23

Tess is trying to convince Nick to live on Kilarney for six months so that Alex can have a break from Harry's constant manipulation and anger.

"Oh I don't know about this Tess. I've enjoyed not living with Harry and don't think I want to do that again even though it's only for six months." Nick says.

"Nick it will be fine, it'll give Alex a break from him and Alex and Stevie can get their relationship on track." Tess argues.

"Just for six months?" He muses.

"Nick if it gets too bad we'll just leave."Tess urges.

...

"We need a plan B Tess. If we come back to Drover's earlier what will Stevie and Alex do then?"Nick asks.

"Wilgul is leased for another four months and we won't renew the lease. Stevie and Alex can take over Wilgul."Tess answers.

Nick scratches his forehead and says "That's actually a really good plan Tess except I have to live with Harry."

"Alex deserves a break from him Nick." Tess states.

"Yes I know. You owe me big time for this Wifey." Nick says grinning at her.

"Nick Ryan I'm shocked blackmail now is it?" Tess quips.

Hugging her he says "Yes whatever I need to do to get a kiss."

Bending he is about to kiss her when she says softly.

"Oh it's just a kiss you're after you can have one of those for free."

Looking into her beautiful eyes he replies. "I'll take whatever you're offering."

She giggles.

...

"No Nick you can't be serious I wouldn't take Tess anywhere near the old bastard if I was you!" Alex growls.

"Fine Alex you can tell Tess your answers no, because I sure as hell won't." Nick yells.

Alex looks at him and asks. "What? It's Tess's idea?"

"She said you need a break from Harry and time with Stevie." Nick states.

"Tess suggested this? But she's only just gotten back to Drover's?" Alex says shocked.

Nick grins and says "She's a hopeless romantic Alex you know that and she's thrilled you and Stevie are together and she's convinced this will help you."

"Can I talk to Stevie about it first? She might not want me to live on Drover's." Alex replies.

"Yeah but can you be quick I don't want to leave the old man for long without one of us being there, not with his heart the way it is." Nick says.

...

Three months later...Alex and Stevie are having a ball on Drover's Run.

They love working together and have had very few fights.

Regan's sister Grace came for a visit and much to Stevie surprise she's and old friend from her rodeo days.

Grace is in between jobs at the moment and Alex and Stevie have hired her for eight weeks to work with them and are thrilled with how she's fitted in.

Things aren't great between Regan and Grace but Stevie is convinced if they work here together things will change.

Drover's can change you Stevie tells them.

...

Over on Kilarney it's been a constant battle between Nick and Harry and on the odd occasion Tess and Harry.

Alone in their room Tess says "Nick I don't know how in the hell you turned out normal living with that man! Oh my god the games he plays and the manipulation any wonder you were so reluctant to come back here I'm so sorry Nick I really am."

Nick smiles at her and says "We're half way through Tess so it's all good. Harry likes you; imagine how it would have been for Stevie? I'm actually glad you talked me into coming back it's made me really appreciate what we have and how everyone works on Drover's. I have been working on some figures for Wilgul and Drover's and I think we can really make go of things between the four of us."

"What about Kilarney?" Tess asks.

"As guilty as I'll feel we have to walk away from it Tess .I don't agree with the way Dad runs it and we can't let Alex come back, it would be way too hard for him and Stevie."Nick states.

Tess smiles and says "Timeout has been great for him hasn't it?"

"Yeah I thought he was a pretty happy person before but without Harry grinding him down everyday he's a different man."Nick chuckles.

...

The girls are in the kitchen preparing breakfast when Alex calls from the back door. "Stevie are ya there mate?"

"She's still upstairs Alex." Regan calls.

"Oh can you grab me a towel please?" He calls back.

Regan walks into the laundry and grabs the towel off the back of the door.

"What happened to you?" Regan asks trying not to laugh.

Alex is soaked from head to foot and sheepishly replies. "I was playing with Turbo down at the dam and he tripped me up."

"I'll grab a bucket for you to put all off your wet stuff in Alex." Regan offers hurrying away and returning quickly.

...

Regan, Jodie and Grace are already sitting at the table about to begin breakfast.

Alex walks into the kitchen as Stevie arrives from the other door.

Grinning she asks. "What have you been up to?"

He smiles at her and quips "Your dog pushed me in the water!"

"What are ya five? Tattling on a poor little dog." Stevie quips.

Placing the bucket on the ground he moves closer.

"That's right take the dog's side." He teases.

She giggles.

She stands looking up at him and says. "Don't forget Tess and Nick are staying tonight!"

He just smiles at her but doesn't say anything.

"What?' She asks.

Swiftly he grabs her and kisses her.

...

"I'm surprised she gets any work done these days! Every time you turn around he's kissing her." Jodie quips.

"Are you joining us for breakfast?" Grace asks.

"Yeah sure am." Alex replies then looking back at Stevie says "Would you dish up for me please and I'll grab some dry clothes."

He gives her three short kisses and he's gone.

...

Later in the day out in the paddock the Drover's group have been busy planting trees.

" How many more days will this take?" Jodie asks Alex.

" Two maybe three Jodes." He replies.

" I'm quite enjoying this." Regan offers then adds. "My work usually revolves around pulling trees out not planting them."

Stevie says." We'll see the benefits of these trees quickly Regan , make sure you hang around long enough to enjoy them."

...

Grace says " Amazing isn't it our fathers and grandfathers pulled all the trees out and here we are replanting them."

"Do they really make that much difference Alex?"Regan asks.

"Yeah they do because they protect the crops from strong winds, provide shelter for stock which is really important especially in winter and they can reduce soil erosion." Alex replies.

Stevie adds "Plus they look great and provide habitat for insects, birds and native animals which helps with pollination."

"Toss in the fact that we're growing our own firewood in years to come and it's a win, win situation all around." Jodie offers.

...

Stevie walks over to grab a drink from the Ute and calls "Anyone else want a drink?"

Stopping and stretching Jodie replies "Yeah I will thanks."

"Me too." Regan adds.

Grace has walked over to Regan with her drink bottle and says "Here have some of mine."

Regan smiles at her sister and says "Thanks."

...

Swigging quickly Regan wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and says. "This is hard work but I'm really enjoying it."

Grace quips. "Yes I noticed the manicured nails have gone.'

Regan rubs her hand down her sister's face and says "Yep sure have and they've been replaced by calluses' and sheep shit and dirt. Nice aren't they."

Grace pushes her hand away and laughing says "You won't catch a man with those."

Regan laughs and says "Gracey they don't look at your hands they're too busy checking out your butt and your breasts."

Grace laughs and says "Right next time I go to town its tight jeans and a low cut top for me."

...

The girls all laugh when Jodie quips. "Time to go a huntin' Grace?"

"Yeah it's been a while between drinks." Grace says chuckling.

Alex smiles and would love to comment but he's learnt in the last couple of months if he stays quiet he learns more.

He's never lived with so many women before and the entire experience has been a real eye opener for him.

Sometimes he'll put in his two bobs worth but today he just chuckles to himself and enjoys the fact they're comfortable enough with his presence to chat as they are.

...

Alex's phone begins to ring and he answers. "Hello Alex Ryan speaking...Yeah Hi Bryce ...yeah she's really well thanks ...yes. Hang on and I'll ask."

"Stevie, Bryce wants to know if we've got room for Marcus to stay with us for a fortnight." Alex asks.

Smiling Stevie replies. "Yes I'm sure we can find somewhere for him."

" No worries Bryce send him out." Alex says returning to his phone conversation.

...

In the back ground Grace asks "Who is Marcus?"

Jodie replies. "Alex's brother from another Mother."

Grace frowns looking at her.

"His half brother he's only known about him for a little while so they're still getting to know each other. There's a sister too."Jodie explains.

"Oh, ok is he as cute as Alex." Grace asks.

Jodie chuckles and asks "You think Alex is cute."

Grace replies. "Don't play games Jodie you know he is."

Jodie laughs and says. "Yeah I had a crush on him when I was younger and yes Marcus is good looking but he doesn't look like Alex."

Grace grins and says. "Maybe I won't have to go to town to go hunting after all!"

The girls all laugh.

...

"Hey Jodie do you have Robs number?" Alex asks.

"Yes why?" Jodie asks.

"Oh I thought he might like to come over tonight for a game of Euchre.' Alex replies.

Jodie is thrilled that Alex is asking Rob over and she hopes he isn't busy.

Not wanting to be too obvious she asks. "Is Nat coming over too?"

"No we asked him but he's got a date." Stevie replies.

"Who's he dating? I haven't heard anything."Jodie exclaims.

"The new barmaid Stacey." Regan offers then adds. "You're slipping Jodie even I knew that."

...

Later that night the Drover's and Kilarney crews are about to sit down for dinner when Turbo begins to bark loudly.

Alex moves to the back door and quietens the dog.

"G'day Alex thanks for having me." Marcus states as he walks into the back porch with his bag.

Alex shakes his hand and says "No worries we could do with an extra pair of hands this week."

Marcus chuckles and says "I'm not even in the door and you've got me on the roster."

...

Alex introduces Marcus to everyone and then says "Chuck your bag down there mate we're about to have dinner. We'll get you settled in later."

"Marcus do you want to sit there beside Grace." Stevie instructs.

Grace leans over to Jodie and whispers. "Like a lamb to the slaughter."

Jodie laughs.

...

The evening meal is all but finished and everyone is having a fabulous time when again Turbo begins to bark loudly as someone knocks on the front door.

"It's not someone we know because no one uses the front door. " Jodie offers.

"I'll go." Alex offers.

Opening the door a tall dark headed man says "Sorry to bother you but my car has broken down up near your front gate and I was wondering if you could lend me a torch so I can try and fix it?'

Alex says. "Yeah no worries mate come in for a minute and we'll get you sorted.'

As Alex closes the front door there's a lot of noise coming from the dining room and the stranger says " Oh sorry it sounds a like you've got visitors.'

"No you're right mate we've just got some friends over for a Euchre night." Alex reassures him.

Walking into the dining room Alex is about to introduce everyone when Stevie exclaims "Jarrod!"

He looks across the room and his face lights up and he says "Stevie what are you doing here?'

"I live here." Stevie answers.

Alex asks "You two know each other?"

Stevie looks at Alex and says. "Yes we do Jarrod is my ex-husband."

Alex says. "Right."

You can cut the air with a knife.

Stevie moves quickly, grabs Alex hand and says. "We need to talk.'

...

Nick, Rob and Marcus take control and take Jarrod out to his car.

Unable to fix it in the dark they tow it back to the house.

"You'll have to stay here tonight and we'll have a look in the morning." Marcus tells him.

" You're welcome to come inside and have something to eat and drink Jarrod." Nick offers.

Jarrod says. " Thanks for the offer but I'm really tired but I wouldn't mind a coffee and a piece of toast in the morning.'

" No worries we'll see you then." Nick replies.

...


	24. Chapter 24

Upstairs in their room Stevie tries to explain to Alex about being married when she was quite young.

He hasn't said a word since they arrived in the room but she knows he's angry.

"Alex I'm sorry you found out like that." Stevie says softly.

"I thought we knew everything about each other Stevie? An ex husband!"Alex exclaims.

"It was really brief Alex. I was young and stupid." Stevie explains.

He looks angry and says "I don't care how old you were or how long you were married Stevie. I care about the fact you didn't tell me. Would you have told me at all if he hadn't turned up?"

She looks hurt and angry and retorts "I have never lied to you Alex and we don't know everything about each other but I'm sure as we go on we'll learn more. I'm not used to sharing my private life Alex this is new for me."

"What else don't I know Stevie?'He pushes.

"Ask me anything Alex and I'll tell you?" She begs.

"How many men have you slept with Stevie?"He asks.

She looks stunned and replies. "No Alex I'm not answering that! I have never asked you that. You don't need to know."

"More secrets Stevie? You said I could ask you anything but that was a lie too!" He accuses.

Her chin quivers. "No Alex that's not fair! I shouldn't have to tell you that."

"How can I believe anything you say Stevie ? You've got secrets."He asks.

She's angry and yells "I won an individual championship for swimming when I was thirteen. You didn't know that either! Is that a secret too?"

Opening the door he turns to walk out.

She slides to the floor tears streaming down her face and whispers. "You are my fifth and I thought you were my last."

Alex stops and looks back.

Five he thinks.

Stevie told him about Will, Rose's Father and she'd sort of told him about the guy she lived with that ripped her off with the opals, now he knew about the ex husband.

He assumed there'd be a lot more than that.

Shame oozes out of every pore of his body at what he's forced her to admit.

Even if she asked, he couldn't tell her about all the women he'd slept with.

Truth be told he couldn't even remember half of their names and she had never even hinted at wanting to know about them.

As far as Stevie was concerned that was his personal business and his past, which had nothing to do with her, them or now.

He's never seen her so defeated , so emotional.

His best friend is a puddle on the floor and he caused it.

He stands glued to the spot despising himself for being so cruel.

...

Downstairs the crew have cleared the table and set up for Euchre.

"Shall we start playing? Jodie asks.

"Yeah I don't think they'll be back somehow." Tess offers.

They briefly discuss the appearance of an ex husband and Grace is the only one who knew about him.

"Do you think they'll be ok Tess?" Jodie asks her voice full of concern.

"God I hope so." Tess replies.

...

Curled up in his sleeping bag Jarrod wonders what Stevie is up to .

He was thrilled to see her but the big fellow who answered the door was clearly not impressed and she'd rushed away with him.

Jarrod assumes he must be her husband and she hadn't told him about being married before.

He hopes he hasn't caused too much trouble for her , she was always kind to him and he'd treated her badly but they were both so young and reckless.

He decides in the morning he'll try to set things right.

...

Alex closes the door and quietly moves back over to Stevie .

She is sitting on the floor, one leg bent up and the other under her .

Her arms are folded across her knee with her head resting on them.

With ease he bends and picks her up and she buries her face in his chest.

Three steps and he reverses into the big armchair and sits with her still in his arms.

Together they sit in silence.

...

Gently he strokes her hair and rubs her back .

He doesn't speak.

Unsure of how he can possibly take back the mean things he said.

Moving her head back he softly kisses her forehead, then her closed eyes and finally her lips .

Small soft kisses.

Pulling her in close to his chest he cuddles her like she was breakable.

Again he moves her face to look at her and says " Stevie I am so sorry, what I did and said was cruel. Please forgive me."

...

She can't reply, even though she wants too but the words won't come.

He feels confidant .

She hasn't yelled at him.

Hasn't stormed off.

He has all the time in the world so he just holds her.

She doesn't move.

...

Standing he walks to the bed pulls back the doona and lays her down.

Covering her , he leaves the room and heads downstairs.

The card game is in full swing when he walks in.

Everyone is surprised to see him.

" Stevie's asleep and I'm going back upstairs but I just wanted to apologize for leaving all of you like that." He offers.

Tess asks . " Is she alright Alex?"

Without expression he replies. " I was really mean to her Tess and I made her cry, so no she's not really alright."

" Do you want me to go and talk to her?" Tess asks.

Shaking his head he replies . " No I made the mess and I'll clean it up."

...

Alex returns upstairs and the card game continues with Grace and Marcus flirting with each other nonstop.

Entering their room Alex is shocked to find Stevie gone and his heart pounds .

Swiftly he moves back to the door and almost runs her over.

Grabbing her he says " God Stevie you frightened me , I thought you'd left."

" Toilet stop Alex that's all." She answers.

Moving over to their bed she strips off and climbs back into the bed.

Alex smiles watching her.

Following her lead he strips off and climbs in beside her and moves to cuddle her.

Turning she pushes him back and says " No Alex .You made me tell you my most intimate personal details so we'll have no cuddling or kissing or sex until you tell me yours. You want no secrets so it's about time you unloaded some of your own."

He grins and says " You're not serious! Are you?"

" Deadly ." She replies with a coldness in her voice he's never heard before.

...

Downstairs the card game has come to an end and everyone heads off to bed leaving Grace and Marcus sitting down stairs together.

Leaning over he kisses her and says " I've missed you Grace."

"Yeah I've missed you too." She chuckles .

" Do you think anyone suspects we know each other?" He asks.

" Not a clue ." She chuckles then adds. "Let's go to bed."

Jumping up he asks " When are we going to tell them?"

" Tomorrow at breakfast, tonight we'll pretend we're a one night stand. In the morning you can be my husband again." Grace says as she takes his hand and leads him up to her room.

...

Alex has a pen and paper and has been writing and thinking for five minutes.

He's so busy with his thoughts he doesn't notice Stevie watching him.

Eventually with a frown on his face he glances at her.

" What ?" He asks.

"Do you think you could wrap it up?" She asks

"I thought you said not until I tell you all my secrets." He states.

" I couldn't care less about that Alex I just wanted you to realize how awful it is to tell."She says softly .

Placing the pad and pen on the side table he flicks the light off.

She rolls onto her side and he snuggles in behind her and whispers. " Stevie I'm sorry I hurt you like that ."

" I know." She answers.

" There were a lot of women Stevie." He offers.

" I'm sure there was." She answers.

" I'll tell you about them." He offers.

" No let's just make believe that this is our very first time ever and that we have no past." She quips and he can tell she's smiling.

" First times are awful, awkward and fast." He chuckles then adds. " Let's make believe it's the last day on earth and take our time and make it memorable."

She turns to face him.

...

_**The end**_


End file.
